Eres Parte de mi Corazón
by Neko-chan120
Summary: Ella esta en el hospital y el se encuentra desecho esperando el despertar de su hermosa princesa
1. Oscuridad

"**Eres parte de mi corazón"**

¡Konichiwa gente hermosa! Bueno la verdad es que leyendo fics y escuchando canciones se me vino a la mente una idea de fanfics, porque he de admitir que Adoro Ver A Ranma Sufrir xD es que no se… simplemente esos fics donde el sufre por Akane *o* me encantan y me atrevo a lanzarme a hacer uno n.n No se si les gustara xD, respecto a mi otra Historia "After Surrender My Life" la verdad es que este es un proyecto paralelo de 3 capitulo los cuales ya tiene la trama completamente desarrollada, por lo que no creo que tenga problemas en mantener ambos fics al corriente (o eso espero xD) Bueno como sea Disfruten n.n

**Disclaimer**

Los personajes no me pertenecen (lastima) son sino de nuestra querida Rumiko Takahashi que nunca me termino el anime y ahora con mi imaginación me dedico a escribir lo que siempre quise que pasase. Hago esto sin fines de lucro.

_**Capitulo 1: "Oscuridad"**_

_El dolor la recorría de pies a cabeza, sentía la sangre que se escapaba de su frágil y femenino cuerpo ¿Podría ser? ¿Acabaría todo así? ¿Es posible? .Sí. Si es posible, el amor o la obsesión te pueden llevar a realizar tal crimen y ella era la víctima… Su respiración se hacía más débil y sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse, su piel se volvía pálida y comenzaba a desvanecerse "Ra-Ranma"_

**O-O-O-O-O-O**

10 am Nerima. Japón

El pequeño pero apacible distrito de Nerima se encontraba completamente tranquilo, los niños en el parque, los ancianos en la bancas viendo a sus nietos jugar con una sonrisa en los rostros, las parejas juntas declarándose amor eterno frente a los arboles de Sakura que desprendían una lluvia de flores.

Ella se encontraba con sus delicados cabellos cortos al viento mientras observaba fijamente el estanque de su hogar, viendo su reflejo en el agua, mientras observa a su otra yo la cual se mantenía inerte pero con una leve y hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

Es verdad… que él no se encontraba a su lado, pero aun así se sentía feliz porque tenía su confianza, esta mañana volvió a releer aquella nota que encontró en su almohada 2 días atrás:

"_Akane, esta nota va solo y exclusivamente para ti, pues se que no me fallaras y que puedo contar contigo. Me voy de viaje de entrenamiento ¡Pero no le digas a nadie! Estoy segura que las chicas me seguirán y no ando de ánimos la verdad, quiero estar en paz volveré en 3 o 4 días._

_Cuídate y que no te secuestren_

_Ranma"_

Con esas simples palabras él había logrado calmarla y mantenerla en un estado de paz con una pequeña pero no por ello inexistente sonrisa en el rostro y nadie se la podía sacar del rostro. Comenzó a mover con movimientos lentos sus dedos en el agua mientras observaba nuevamente su figura completamente desfigurada, ya casi no se notaba quien se reflejaba en el agua.

Sacó su mano del agua y la imagen en al agua se volvió a formar, pero ya no era solo ella una figura alta, esbelta escultural… perfecta se reflejaba altiva en el agua:

-Akane, Shampoo necesitar hablar contigo

La peli-azul se levanto de un salto quedando frente a frente con Shampoo, su "rival" detrás de ella se acercaba Kodachi con el listón rosa en la mano dispuesta a atacar una sonrisa en su rostro que no era amigable, al otro costado Ukyo con sus cabellos castaños al aire y la espátula en mano, su mirada era fría y llena de decisión, pero al encontrarse con los orbes chocolate de Akane, se volvió arrepentida…

-¿Qué quieren?- preguntó Akane, fuerte, pero un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, esto no era normal, para nada, su visita era esta vez diferente, se mostraban todas sombrías y misteriosas ¿Qué pretendían?

-Queremos saber donde esta Ranma

-¿Y yo que se?- expresó la muchacha haciéndose la desentendida mientras apretujaba tras su espalda la nota con fuerza.

Shampoo soltó una risa irónica- Shampoo no creerte

-Piensa lo que quieras, para lo que me importa- escupió Akane mirando a la china a los ojos de manera amenazante a pesar de que aun sentía aquel escalofrió recorrer su espalda, un mal presentimiento.

-Bien… más fácil- murmuró la rosa negra mientras estiraba su listón dispuesta a atacar _"¿Qué sucede?" _

-¿Más fácil?- preguntó Akane mientras observaba incrédula a la rosa negra, pero aun así con una mirada inquisidora – A que te refieres Kodachi.

-A…- un silencio se creó en el ambiente, el silbido del viento lo interrumpía mientras mecía los cabellos de las cuatro jóvenes-… Hacerte desaparecer…

**O-O-O-O-O-O**

Su respiración se encontraba agitada, corría con toda la velocidad que era capaz intentando no mirar atrás, le echo una ojeada al corte que tenía en su brazo izquierdo pero luego fijo su vista al frente, todo era tan lindo y ella se encontraba escapando...

Llegó a Furinkan y sin ningún aviso entro rápidamente los alumnos de la tarde aun seguían en clases, ignoró todo saludo, toda mirada simplemente dejó que sus pies la guiaran, subió las escalares, respiró fuertemente y tropezó, ¿Qué importa? Se levantó sin demora y siguió corriendo sin saber exactamente a donde se dirigía. Abrió la puerta que se interponía en su camino de golpe.

Y Allí acabó, con su vestido y sus cabellos meciéndose, sus ojos perdidos pro al sorpresa y sus labios entreabiertos mientras maldecía su ingenuidad ¿No tenía escapatoria?

Fue entonces cuando sintió un agudo dolor en sus piernas que la hicieron caer de rodillas, otro más en su columna que finalmente hicieron que se derrumbara, golpes, dolor, golpes, dolor, era todo lo que su mente podía procesar ¿Por qué eran así? ¿Tanto rencor le guardaban por ser "la elegida" cuando Akane ni cuenta se había dado? Pronto se mostraba aquel líquido rojo fuente de vida saliendo por las heridas que "ellas" le había causado. Pero ella no quería matarla, querían asustarla, por lo que se detuvieron horrorizadas al ver lo que sus manos había hecho, Kodachi era la única que no había cambiado la expresión de su rostro.

El dolor la recorría de pies a cabeza, sentía la sangre que se escapaba de su frágil y femenino cuerpo ¿Podría ser? ¿Acabaría todo así? ¿Es posible? .Sí. Si es posible, el amor o la obsesión te pueden llevar a realizar tal crimen y ella era la víctima… Su respiración se hacía más débil y sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse, su piel se volvía pálida y comenzaba a desvanecerse "Ra-Ranma"

No supo cómo, ni porque, pero a duras penas se levanto quería huir escapar, pero no podía sus parpados se volvieron pesados y finalmente se cerraron sus ojos cayendo en la inconsciencia y al vació. Su cuerpo caía libremente desde la azotea…

-¡Akane!- un gritó lleno de miedo salió de la garganta de la cocinera de Okonomiyakis mientras horrorizaba observo como la única que podría considerarse su amiga caía por el barandal, corrió hasta sujetarse de él y vio que Akane estaba a menos de a tres o cuatro metros, cayó en el tejado próximo, pero eso era grave demasiado en el estado que se encontraba…-A-a ¡Akane!

**O-O-O-O-O-O**

_1 día después_

-¡Tadaima!- gritó el Ranma mientras se sacaba los zapatos y dejaba su enorme mochila junto a la entrada, pero no recibió respuesta alguna, entonces sintió unos fuertes y rápidos pasos acercándose, apareció por la puerta que daba al pasillo Kasumi, con los ojos rojos e hinchados prueba obvia de que estuvo llorando

-¡Ranma!

-¿Kasumi? ¿Kasumi que sucede?- preguntó mientras la tomaba por lo hombros para que lo mirara.

-¡E-e-es que…! ¡Akane! ¡Ella…!- y Kasumi rompió a llorar, Ranma comenzó a preocuparse realmente así que volvió a tomar a la chica pro los hombros alzando su rostro.

-¡Kasumi! ¿Qué paso con Akane?-preguntó con voz llena de pánico ¿Qué le pudo suceder a su hermosa marimacho en tan poco tiempo? Por su mente pasaron mil y un posibilidades.

-E-e-ella ¡Ella está en el hospital!- logró decir y el mundo de Ranma se detuvo.

**O-O-O-O-O-O**

El chico corría con todas sus fuerzas en dirección al hospital, en su mente solo se repetía el nombre de Akane, su imagen, la bella muchacha que había logrado cautivar su corazón sin proponérselo. ¡Esto no podía estar pasando! ¡No ella! ¿¡Por qué!

"_Akane, por favor que se encuentre bien, por favor, por favor, tu eres fuerte, tu eres mi torpe marimacho, ¡Vamos!"_

Con estos pensamientos el muchacho llego al hospital y entro de golpe, paso por entre la gente sin pedir permiso, empujando con los puños fuertemente cerrados intentando descargar el miedo que sentía. Diviso a la familia, Nabiki apoyada en la pared con su mirada perdida, cruzada de brazos. Su padre consolando a un desecho Soun que lloraba desesperado, pero no como las otras veces… esta vez realmente estaba desesperado.

-¿¡Donde esta!- gritó a todo pulmón, intentado parecer fuerte e inmutable cuando por dentro se encontraba realmente desecho.

Nabiki lo detuvo tomándolo por el antebrazo:

-Se encuentra allí- indicó con la cabeza una puerta que daba a un pasillo, largo con muchas puertas. ¿Dónde?- Pero no puedes pasar, no sin permiso.

-¡Eso no me importa! ¡Debo verla!- le gritó el devuelta mientras bruscamente se soltaba del agarre de la mediana de las Tendo, la cual se mostro seria. Soun seguía llorando en silencio y el resto del hospital observaba al chico de trenza.

-Ranma- una voz serena lo hizo voltearse, con el rostro serio se encontraba frente a él, el Doctor Tofu, con sus manos en los bolsillos, iba a abrir la boca para abrir pero fue detenido.

-¡Doctor! ¡Dígame que tiene Akane! ¡Por favor!- adiós a su máscara de hombre fuerte, ahora parecía un niño desesperado al cual le habían quitado lo más preciado y simplemente quería recuperarlo.

-Tranquilo, Ranma… Escucha no te mentiré… Akane se encuentra grave y…

-¿¡COMO QUE GRAVE!

-¡Te dije que tranquilo!- le gritó de vuelta Tofu y aunque suene extraño, casi perdiendo su paciencia.

-Está bien… pero dígame ¿Cómo? ¿Qué le paso?

-Verás según me conto Ukyo, ella y las demás chicas, comenzaron…-hubo una pausa ¿Estará bien decirle lo que sucedió?-... Mmm

-¿¡QUÉ!-le exigió ya desesperado Ranma _"¿Las chicas? ¿Ellas…?"_

-Bien… ellas comenzaron a atacar a Akane, Ukyo explicó que solo querían asustarla, pero que cuando ella se detuvo Shampoo y Kodachi siguieron, hasta que todas pararon, horrorizadas… sé que esto es bastante difícil. Ukyo la trajo en su espalda. Te lo repito, Akane esta grave… tiene unas costillas rotas y…- pero Ranma no se encontraba frente a él.

_Ella había osado tocar a la mujer que amaba, ellas había osado acercársele ¡Y AHORA ESTABA EN EL HOSPITAL! ¡GRAVE! Él no las perdonaría, no, esta vez la pagarían y caro… Nadie toca a su hermosa marimacho, ya lo había dicho una vez… pobre de aquel o aquella que le pusiera un dedo encima… por él no tendría piedad._

_Continuara…_

**O-O-O-O-O-O**

_**Notas Finales**_

_*O* ¿Qué les pareció? La verdad tengo muy poca experiencia en este tipo de cosas, pero admito que soy demasiado dramática y exagerada por eso se podría decir que tendrá un poco de OoC en realidad no se creo, que ustedes deben juzgar al respecto ;)._

_Bien tenía pensado subir esto el martes, pero aprovechando que lo termine hoy *O* Me adelante, me encanta ver a Ranma sufrir n.n así que se pueden esperar bastante de esto. La trama ya la tengo lista durara 3 capítulos y puede que salga un epilogo. Espero sus comentarios :D_

_After Surrender My Life: Tengo planeado subir el capi de aquí al próximo fin de semana, puesto que ya tengo todo el capitulo en mi memoria, el fuck problema es pasarlo al Word :SS pero dedicare todo mi tiempo libre a escribir y ojala la inspiración llegue pronto para darles algo agradable que leer._

_Supongo que sería todo besos grandes _

_Atte: Akane-chanSaotome_


	2. Culpas y Disculpas

"**Eres parte de mi corazón"**

¡Konichiwa gente hermosa! Aquí el segundo capítulo de "Eres parte de mi corazón" espero que estén ansiosos, todo lo hablamos (leemos xD) abajo n.n ¡Al grano!

**Disclaimer**

Los personajes no me pertenecen (lastima) son sino de nuestra querida Rumiko Takahashi que nunca me termino el anime y ahora con mi imaginación me dedico a escribir lo que siempre quise que pasase. Hago esto sin fines de lucro.

_**Capitulo 2: "Culpas y disculpas"**_

**O-O-O-O-O-O**

_Le dolía saber que no podía hacer nada, le doy imaginarlo ¿Por qué no podía mirar sus ojos chocolates? Y allí se encontraba quieto, perdido, esperando su despertar esperando poder observar sus ojos y su sonrisa…_

**O-O-O-O-O-O**

Ucchan's

-¡Chica de la espátula, esto también ser culpa tuya!-gritó Shampoo enfurecida

-¿¡Y eso que! ¡No pienso seguir participando de esto!, ¡Y no pienso ocultarle la verdad a Ran-chan- replicó la cocinera mientras estiraba la mano a modo de decisión.

-¿¡Acaso quieres que él te odie!- le reclamó la china, y Ukyo quedo en completo silencio.

-Yo no quiero que mi Ranma sama me odie, aunque es imposible debido a mi belleza y encantos, Ojojojojojo, pero aun así, lo sucedido con la chica Tendo debe parecer un accidente- dijo la rosa negra, Kodachi con convicción y un leve atisbo de pánico en la voz.

-Chica loca tener razón, Ranma no saberlo, debemos inventar historia y nosotras no tener nada que ver con este asunto.

-Pues… lamento arruinarles la sorpresa pero…-Ukyo guardo silencio, sabía que esto le costaría bien caro, lentamente acerco su mano a la espátula y luego de saber que estaría lista para luchar continuo-Pero cuando lleve a Akane al hospital yo…

No alcanzó a terminar cuando de golpe entro al Ucchan's un muchacho de trenza y ojos azules, que ahora estaban llenos de ira, de rabia, él se encontraba ya aquí.

-Ojojojo Ranma-sama- Kodachi ignorante se lanzó sobre su amado Ranma pero no alcanzo siquiera a tocarlo cuando sintió una mano en su garganta, que la ahorcaba, que la aprisionaba, que le impedía respirar, se encontraba luchando en ese momento ante la atónita mirada de Shampoo y Ukyo –Su-su-suéltame- pidió ahogada Kodachi y Ranma la soltó casi arrojándola.

Kodachi tosió mientras se sujetaba la garganta, respirando el aire anhelante observo atónita sorprendida… recelosa… dolida a Ranma el cual la observaba con rabia profunda, palpable lo cual hizo que se corriera hacia atrás con miedo.

El chico de trenza observo a las otras dos, y a Kodachi nuevamente la cual ya se encontraba cerca de ambas:

-Ustedes…- musitó con la mirada gacha, su flequillo ocultaba sus ojos dándole un toque amenazador, luego alzo la mirada y las observo con odio- ¡Ustedes trío de desgraciadas! ¿¡Como se atrevieron siquiera a ponerle un dedo encima! – su voz destilaba rencor y ponía a las tres mujeres a temblar, temiéndose lo peor así que se mantuvieron en silencio, el continuo con su monologo mientras apretaba sus puños hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos y sus palmas quedaron marcadas-Escúchenme pedazo de escoria esta vez la pagaran muy cara, nadie ¡Repito nadie! ¡Volverá a ponerle un dedo encima! ¡Las voy a matar!- se acercó a las mujeres las cuales retrocedieron aterrorizadas, rompió y mando a volar las mesas que se interponían entre su "presa", Kodachi que se había puesto en pie volvió a tropezar y siguió retrocediendo hasta tocar con su espalda la pared, Ukyo retrocedió lentamente, pero a pesar de que tenía… miedo… su expresión se mostraba arrepentida y culpable… Como si se lo mereciera, Shampoo la única que se mostraba con miedo pero aun así decidida avanzó e intento excusarse…

-Airén, no fue con inten…

-¡Cállate!- le gritó fuera de sus cávales , mientras apretaba los puño conteniéndose de golpear a la mujer que había dejado en el hospital a su razón de existencia , pero se detuvo… no… no podía hacerles daño, la cara llena de pánico de miedo que mostraba la china en esos instantes, al observar atónita como su amado… estaba pensando en atacarla, lo detuvo, sus ojos se abrieron exageradamente sorprendido de su actitud y lentamente fue bajando su brazo y aterrorizado observo sus manos. Retrocedió un par de pasos anonadado de su propia actitud, y luego bajo la vista- Simplemente no vuelvan acercarse a ella, porque entonces… entonces-alzó nuevamente la vista y las observo fiero- Entonces no tendré piedad- y desapareció por la puerta del local de Okonomiyakis dejando a tras a las tres chicas sin palabras y con el miedo a flor de piel.

Ukyo, fue la primera en salir del estado de Shock y fue entonces que se echo a correr saliendo del local:

-¡Ran-chan! ¡Ran-chan!-repetía una y otra vez sin lograr llamar al atención del chico que iba caminando con los puños fuertemente apretados lleno de ira. Lo alcanzó y tomo uno de sus brazos.

-¡No me toques!-gruñó Ranma soltándose del agarre de la que alguna vez considero su mejor amiga, y ella con los ojos cristalinos hizo caso, se encontraba destrozada.

-P-pero Ran-chan…-dijo con la voz quebrado siendo interrumpida

-¡Y no me llames así! –expresó con la voz fría, ella sintió su rechazo sabía que ya no tenía oportunidad sabía que lo había perdido, algo que siempre había temido… pero esta vez era diferente, esta vez no lo podría recuperar ni como amigo, esta vez ella era una desconocida para él.

-R-Ranma…-el no hizo caso, la dejo sola, y se dio media vuelta comenzando a partir- ¡Ranma! ¡Tenía! ¡Tenía miedo de que ella te conquistara antes de que yo pudiera hacer nada! P-p-¡pero estoy arrepentida! ¡Hice lo posible por que Akane no resultara tan grave! ¡Me detuve! Y-y-¡Yo no quería que esto pasara! N-n-no… yo no quería- dijo Ukyo, mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, ya no lo soportaba.

-No tiene caso Ukyo, nada causara… nada lograra que te perdonar esto, de hacerle daño a la mujer que amo… ya no te puedo considerar como mi mejor amiga, ya no eres mi hermana, te desconozco… y ojala nunca más vuelva a verte a la cara… para mi… ya no eres nadie… - sus palabras calaron hondo en el corazón de la cocinera la cual se quedo estática llorando, mientras observaba como su amado Ranma se alejaba.

-R-Ra-¡Ranma!-ya no era un sollozo, era un grito desgarrador…

**O-O-O-O-O-O**

Ranma caminaba por las calles de Nerima a paso lento, calmado, mientras observaba el suelo ¿Casi las golpea? ¿El era capaz de eso? No, él no era capaz de tal atrocidad, ni siquiera por Akane era capaz, a pesar de que tuvo que admitir que debió controlarse. Ukyo ella era la única a la cual le dolió dejar de lado… era su mejor amiga la amaba como a una hermana, como a su hermanita menor con la cual podría contar toda la vida, de esas que te apoyan, pero se equivocó Ukyo lo había traicionado, había ayudado al intento de "asesinato" de su prometida, no importaba la excusa por su culpa la mujer de su vida estaba en el hospital. La otras también ayudaron, más… pero le dolía más la traición de Ukyo que de cualquiera de las otras dos que en realidad… podrían irse a la misma mierda si se les daba la gana, poco la importaba ahora que sabía de lo que ellas eran capaz. Ukyo seguía rondando en su mente ¿Podría perdonarla después de hacerle eso a Akane?

Akane… ella se recuperaría eso era seguro… "No debo preocuparme… Akane es fuerte, esa marimacho sale de cualquier problema, pronto estaré molestándola de nuevo" se sonrió, su sonrisa fue completamente forzada, no podía sonreír, una parte de su cerebro le decía que eso no iba a pesar que ella iba… "¡NO! Ella no puede morir!" se repetía una y otra vez Ranma, intentando convencerse de que Akane permanecería a su lado… pero no podía, tenía un mal presentimiento ¿Sería posible? Su rostros e volvió sombrío… pero ella no podía morir, ella no podía dejarlo solo ¿Verdad?

**O-O-O-O-O-O**

El muchacho de trenza entro al hospital a paso lento con la mirada baja y un aspecto sombrío, no caminaba, arrastraba sus pies. Entonces vio a la familia entera, Kasumi, Nabiki, Soun, Genma y Nodoka, con las miradas gachas en la sala de espera ¿Había algo peor? Se sentía destrozado…

-¡Ranma!-dijo su madre mientras se levantaba de un salto y corría donde su hijo-¿Dónde estabas?-exigió saber enojada, porque su hijo no se encontraba junto a su prometida en un momento así, pero no recibió respuesta, fue olímpicamente ignorada. Ranma se limitó a seguir avanzando hasta llegar junto a la enfermera que se encontraba hablando con Nabiki.

Esta muchacha era de cabellos rubios tomados en dos trenzas de ojos verde esmeralda seria, bastante serie a pesar de no tendría más de 22 o 23 años. La muchacha había presenciado todo desde la tarde en que Akane ingresó al hospital, y había visto la pena y la preocupación plasmada en los rostros de todos los integrantes, pero no fue hasta este mañana cuando vio amor y desesperación completa en las facciones de Ranma Saotome. Entonces cuando vio que el muchacho se acercaba cuando observo su estado completamente deprimido, se compadeció por completo.

-¿Si que desea?- le preguntó la muchacha mientras le hablaba bajito mostrando todo el apoyo en su voz.

-Si-si- simplemente quiero verla- murmuro a penas, con la voz baja su flequillo ocultaba sus ojos y un aura de depresión absoluta lo rodeaba era débil, el se encontraba débil sin ella. Había perdido de paso a su mejor amiga… ¡Pero ella no debió tocarla! Se quedo sin Ukyo y ahora estaba peligrando el amor de su vida ¿Cuánto más tendría que sufrir?

-¿Qué?-preguntó la enfermera puesto que no escucho las apalabra de joven que no podía hablar más fuerte.

Esforzándose, apenas habló nuevamente – Si yo… ¿Puedo verla?- volvió a preguntar un poco más alto, temía hablar más alto… por si se le quebraba la voz.

La enfermera muerta de pena al observar así al muchacho se limitó a negar con la cabeza sintiéndose un monstruo:

-Lo lamento mucho, pero… la señorita Tendo no puede recibir visitas por el momento, se encuentra muy grave. – explicó.

Ranma guardó silencio, y ante la atenta mirada de toda la familia, alzó la cabeza por primera vez desde que entro, y en sus ojos se observaban las lagrimas que se negaban a salir lagrimas de pena, habló con la voz quebrada:

-Por favor…

**O-O-O-O-O-O**

_**Notas Finales**_

_Wa! Me muero :SSS ¡En serio! Muchas gracias! Qué bueno que les gusto! *O* Los adoro mucho mucho *tira besitos* Son 8 RR pero eso para mí es harto xDD y les agradezco mucho. Lamento mucho la tardanza u.u, la inspiración simplemente no llegaba y hoy no apareció del todo :SS_

_Respecto al capítulo, se que es cortito de hecho aquí iba a poner el sufrimiento de Ran-chan, pero no quería juntarlo (excepto por el final)y la verdad en este parte quería poner su venganza, pensé por un momento en ello, pero Ranma es demasiado hombre, es una buena persona y es noble y ni con una droga de por medio me lo imagino golpeando a una mujer, es simplemente imposible , se que en una parte ahorca a Kodachi pero es que esa me saca de mis casillas ¬¬, en al escena de Ranma y Ukyo, digo que casi lloro, me entraron unas terrible ganas de llorar cuando escribí eso, no sé si les haga sentir lo mismo, pero a mi simplemente me dejo en estado depre xD Ojala les agrade este capítulo n.n el resto a su opinión por fis Reviews!_

_Dato importante: Me arrepentí y ahora contara de 4 capis y un epilogo xDD Esperen lo que quieran de este fic xDD a ver si alguno le achunta a los acontecimientos, :SSS… Muchas gracias de nuevo a TODO/AS_

_Besos! Abrazos! _

_Atte: Akane-chanSaotome_


	3. Anuncio

**Hola! a todo el mundo**

**No... esto no es un capitulo es un anuncio :SS**

**Lamentablemente mi padre me formateo el PC y no puedo abrir el documento T_T **

**Entonces me demorare más de lo esperado considerando que lo iba a subir hoy y que entre en una profunda depresión debido a este pequeño incidente con el capitulo... por que me estaba esforzando mucho y de pronto se perdio todo :'(**

**Espero y porfis tenga paciencia y esperen a este pobre escritora :SS**

**Muchos besos a todos!1**

**P.D.: Responderé los Reviews en el proximo capitulo**

**Atte: Akane-chanSatome**


	4. Abre tus ojos

"**Eres parte de mi corazón"**

¡Konichiwa gente hermosa! Aquí el Tercer capítulo de "Eres parte de mi corazón" espero que estén ansiosos, todo lo hablamos (leemos xD) abajo n.n ¡Al grano!

**Disclaimer**

Los personajes no me pertenecen (lastima) son sino de nuestra querida Rumiko Takahashi que nunca me termino el anime y ahora con mi imaginación me dedico a escribir lo que siempre quise que pasase. Hago esto sin fines de lucro.

_**Capitulo 3: "Abre tus ojos"**_

_Se encontraba desesperado impotente, quería gritar, quería sollozar, quería llorar hasta que no le quedaran más lágrimas… Pero sobre todo quería verla, a ella a su querida marimacho, quería observarla sonreír, quería ver sus maravillosos ojos marrones, quería verla y estar junto a ella siempre._

**O-O-O-O-O-O**

Allí se encontraba el joven sentado en el suelo, la cabeza gacha y su mirada perdida, no se lo podía sacar de la cabeza. No importa como lo intentaran distraer, siempre vendría a su mente el recuerdo de la mujer que él amaba.

No podía pasar a verla, eso le dolía, se sentía impotente de no poder ayudarla, se sentía mal, triste, nostálgico de no poder observarla aunque sea una vez… aunque sabía que la imagen que pudiera llegar a divisar podría romperle lo poco que le quedaba de corazón en ese momento. Ahora se encontraba en una pequeña salita blanca que constaba de una hilera de 4 sillas apegadas a la pared junto a una gran ventana que permitía observar toda la ciudad. Si bien no le permitieron el paso a la habitación de la muchacha, si le dieron permiso a quedarse en una pequeña sala de espera en el séptimo piso, junto a la habitación de Akane. Eso lo tranquilizaba… solo un poco, no lo suficiente.

Habían pasado 5 días desde que la heredera del Dôjô Tendo se encontraba hospitalizada, su prometido se encontraba junto a ella desde que llego de su viaje al segundo día, y nadie lo había alejado de allí, no salía para comer, se quedaba a dormir en el hospital todo gracias a Kumiku, la enfermera de cabellos rubios tomados en trenzas que lo había ayudado desde un primer momento. En un principio la enfermera había quedado colgada del joven Saotome, y pensó en aprovecharse de la situación pensando que era un primo o un hermano de la joven hospitalizada… pero al notar la profunda angustia supo que eso era más que un cariño de primos o familiares… era amor y lo comprobó cuando supo que estaban comprometidos, así que se dispuso a todo para ayudar al joven, al menos lo que tuviera a su alcance, pocas veces uno tiene la oportunidad de tener a alguien que te ame de esa manera…

Kumiku venia llegando del café al que la habían invitado unas amigas y junto con Ming-Mei una joven china de cabellos verde-amarillo, observaron la pequeña salita de estar. Ranma se encontraba sentado aun en el suelo, con la cabeza enterrada en sus rodillas y abrazando sus piernas "Pobre muchacho" pensó la rubia "Si la chica llega a fallecer, no sé que será del joven Saotome… le romperá el corazón" Ming-Mei pensó lo mismo y ambas suspiraron, lo mejor por ahora sería dejar solo al muchacho.

Otro suspiro… ¿Cuentos llevaba ya? Apretó su puño y lo dirigió a la baldosa se detuvo a centímetros mientras apretaba la mandíbula, se estaba conteniendo, debía portarse bien si no quería que lo alejaran de su prometida, y eso que ni con una miserable pared de por medio se sentía lo suficientemente cerca de ella. Volvió a enterrar la cabeza en sus piernas…

_**Flash Back:**_

_Estaba aguantando sus lágrimas a pesar de que se encontraban en el inicio de sus pestañas, a punto de darse a luz y correr libremente, pero no podía permitir eso… ¡Él era el gran Ranma Saotome y no lloraba! Pero la desesperación por saber si se encontraba bien y poder comprobarlo con sus propios ojos era avasalladora… ¡Necesitaba verla! No podría estarse tranquilo si no lograba divisar a su pequeña marimacho._

_Todo el mundo se encontraba quieto y sorprendido, menos Genma Saotome el cual ya había visto a su hijo llorar por Akane. Kasumi y Nodoka lo observaban sorprendidas pero desconsoladas al ver el deplorable estado del muchacho. Soun se mantuvo inmutable, llorando en silencio, aunque en el fondo… feliz… feliz de saber que su hija era amada con tanta pasión por su tonto e imprudente prometido. Nabiki… ella se mantenía silenciosa y con la cabeza gacha… no le sorprendía en lo absoluto la reacción del chico sabia cuanto quería Ranma a su hermana… ella se quieta por que le dolía mucho saber que su hermana quizás no saldría de esta… destruyendo el mundo de Ranma, de su familia y el suyo de paso._

_Kumiku observo completamente desconsolada el rostro desencajado del moreno, ¿Tanto la amaba? Se sentía pésimo de poder dejar entrar al pobre… pero eran las órdenes del hospital ¿Qué hacer? El sufrimiento se reflejaba en los ojos azules del muchacho… y eso… que él ni siquiera sabía el estado en el que se encontraba su prometida más que estaba grave… imagínate cuando se enterara de la verdad. La rubia suspiro y luego de echar una pequeña ojeada discreta al hospital, coloco una mano en el hombro del muchacho:_

_-Lo lamento… pero no puedes entrar a verla-expresó pero no dejo que el chico soltara una lágrima cuando volvió a hablar- Pero… puedo llevarte a la salita de esperas que se encuentra en el séptimo piso junto a la habitación de tu novia… así podrás sentirte más cerca de la señorita Akane._

_Costumbre, inercia… el muchacho se sonrojo de sobremanera, falto poco para que su rostro quedara del color de su camisa y también que comenzaran los balbuceos la negación y el show ya bien conocido por los Tendo y los Saotome. Pero su cerebro proceso la información, sus lágrimas desaparecieron por arte de magia y una pequeña luz de esperanza volvió a iluminar levemente los ojos del muchacho:_

_-¿¡Enserio!- preguntó lleno de ilusión la muchacha de cabellos rubios sonrió y asintió, mientras comenzaba a caminar, esperando ser seguida por el chico._

_-Pero debes portarte bien…_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Se sentía tan feliz en ese momento, pensar en la posibilidad de sentirse lo suficientemente cerca de ella… pero pasaron 2 horas y comenzó a sentirse vacio nuevamente, hasta que ahora se encontraba como en un inicio, vacio con la mirada perdida, y con una mínima esperanza oculta en lo más profundo de su corazón, casi nula.

¿Qué esperanzas podía conservar aun? Si fuera un día antes de la dichosa boda… estaría más calmado, quizás con un poco de angustia y un tanto inquieto, pero después de lo sucedido en Jusenkyo, después de ya haber experimentado la desesperación, después de ya haber vivido aquel doloroso sentimiento al creerla muerta… las cosas cambiaron.

Desde ese día la protegía de sobremanera, sentía que era una pequeña muñecas de cristal que se podía romper con apenas un razón destrozando de paso su alma y su mundo. A pesar de que esto podría pasar como cualquier accidente, que la muchacha saldría en cualquier momento por esa puerta con una escayola máximo y que pronto por un comentario suyo lo estaría golpeando con su mazo nuevamente… le era difícil casi imposible de imaginar con tanta facilidad.

Se levanto y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro por la habitación como león enjaulado… ¿Y si…? No, no, no, no mejor… ¡No! Eso era peor… quizás si… Mmm no…

Divagando entre ir o no ir… entre salir o no salir… entre trepar por las ventanas o no… La última opción era considerable… pero si lo pillaban si se mandaba una "grande" lo expulsarían y quizás no volvería a sentirse miserablemente cerca de su prometida. Pero podría verla… también tenía el peligro de caer, eran como 21 metros… con sigilo se asomo a la ventana y observo… trago abruptamente… fuera un momento cualquiera no tendría problemas, pero con Akane ocupando cada rincón de su mente, era difícil.

Suspiro… era completamente inútil, quizá, sería bueno salir a caminar ¡No! ¡Eso jamás! ¡No pensaba salir de este hospital sin su Akane!

_**O-O-O-O-O-O**_

_-Dame tu mano- le dijo mientras le sonreía, esa sonrisa encantadora que le hipnotizaba, le hizo caso obviamente y tomo la delicada y suave mano de su prometida.-Vamos a dar un paseo, Ranma._

_Él asintió y ambos comenzaron a caminar tomados de la mano, no sabían dónde estaban, pero era simplemente hermoso, un lugar desconocido, lleno de luz. No dijeron nada, no era necesario ellos lo sabían, era mucho mejor estar en silencio simplemente recompensados con la compañía del otro. _

_-Akane…- dijo el muchacho finalmente con la voz baja, dándole un apretón a la mano de la chica, ganándose su atención-… Akane tengo miedo.- le confesó por fin… algo que jamás creyó hacer, él era el gran Ranma Saotome, el jamás sentía miedo, podía vencer a todos y a todo, pero esto ya había superado sus límites, la extraña sensación de Déjà Vu de volver a perderla. _

_La muchacha observó el rostro de su prometido y sonrió con ternura, se colocó frente a él y le acaricio la mejilla de manera dulce:_

_-Ranma, tranquilo, no pasara nada ¿Por qué tienes miedo?-le preguntó mirándolo a los ojos._

_Él chico esquivo su mirada, y suspiro ¿Cómo explicarle lo mucho que la necesitaba? No abrió la boca, sabía que saldrían incesables balbuceos, desvía tener lista y bien preparada su respuesta, se demoro unos segundos, sus mejillas tomaron color y finalmente pudo hablar tragándose su propio orgullo:_

_-Tengo miedo de perderte- fue un murmullo bajo y débil, bajo la mirada sonrojado_

_-Ranma…- fue la única respuesta que recibió y luego todo se sumergió en un completo silencio, alzó nuevamente el rostro pero no vio nada más que pura oscuridad. -¿A-Akane?- preguntó observando a su alrededor. –A- A ¡AKANE!_

Él grito nació desde el fondo de su garganta, se irguió completamente y se sentó sobre la silla, observó el reloj en la pared blanca de la sala de espera, la 1 de la mañana. Se dejó caer nuevamente hacia atrás, mientras aspiraba aire fuertemente. Fue un sueño realmente extraño ¿Qué significaba? ¿La oscuridad tendría algo que ver? ¿Significaba que Akane… desaparecería de su vida? Su rostro se ensombreció de pronto.

"_¡Vamos Ranma!" _dijo dándose una bofetada mental _"¡Cálmate! Todo estará bien…" _intentaba tranquilizarse, el muchacho suspiró. Okey esto se hacía cada vez más y más difícil. Se le estaba escapando de las manos. Pero estaba menos angustiado que antes, en especial después de la conversación.

_Flash Back:_

_Ranma se encontraba en un árbol… si… Ranma había salido del hospital, pero eso no significaba que se había alejado de su prometida, en este ocasión se encontraba en el árbol más alto que se encontraba junto al hospital, llegaba a lo menos al 4 piso del recinto. No le gustaría permanecer allí más tiempo lo deprimía de sobremanera, debido a que por fin el muchacho se entero del verdadero estado de Akane, sabía que estaba grave pero no tenía idea de lo literal que era, porque generalmente algunos doctores tienden a exagerar. Pero no debido a la pérdida de sangre que sufrió Akane también las múltiples heridas y los rotos huesos, era diferente incluso existía el peligro de muerte. _

_Cada vez que pensaba en ello le daban más ganas de volver y dejar todo de lado para descuartizar al trío de psicópatas que la dejaron en ese estado, pero claro no podía Akane no se lo perdonaría ni siquiera el mismo sería capaz de tal atrocidad como lo es golpear a una mujer. _

_Paso más o menos una hora afuera, y pronto la impaciencia de si algo había sucedió en su ausencia se hizo nuevamente presento y se bajo de un salto para correr a la entrada del hospital. En la sala de espera, busco desesperado a Ming-Mei o a Kumiku para que le dieran el paso al Séptimo piso. Pero en vez de encontrarse con alguna de las dos enfermeras solamente estaba Kasumi. _

_Nabiki se encontraba en la escuela, Genma y Soun debían dar las clases en el Dôjô, aunque ambos quisieran estar con sus respectivos hijos no podía dejar su fuente de ingresos de lado, no ahora que todavía les faltaba que reparar luego de lo de la boda fallida. Nodoka debía de estar haciendo la comida, no tenía idea. _

_Kasumi se tomo el tiempo y vino al hospital no precisamente a ver a su hermana. Apenas diviso a Ranma se acerco con paso lento, pero desde el accidente que esa sonrisa tan característica de la mayor de los Tendo había desaparecido y lo único que la haría volver sería ella. _

_-Ranma-kun ¿Podemos hablar?- pidió amablemente, Ranma abrió la boca para contestar que estaba apurado que debía ir al séptimo piso a velar por Akane, pero no alcanzó a decir nada-Por favor-le interrumpió Kasumi. _

_No le quedo otra que aceptar y volvió, contra su propia voluntad, a salir del hospital. No quería alejarse demasiado de su prometida, pero debía seguirla suerte para él y estaban a lo menos a 10 metros de la entrada en una pequeña plaza. Kasumi tomo asiento y Ranma se quedo de pie con las manos en los bolsillos esperando que Kasumi comenzara a hablar. Pero ella no dijo palabra, Ranma bufo y se sentó junto a la hermana de su prometida, la acción la hizo sonreír de manera muy leve. Y luego por fin luego de unos minutos de silencio que a Ranma le parecieron eternos hablo, a Ranma se le hacía que parecía mucho más madura, no se refiera a que alguna vez fue infantil, al contrario solamente es que su inocencia, también que su comportamiento un tanto bobo, le daba un aspecto realmente aniñado, te trataba siempre como un niño pero ahora le hablaba de manera diferente, profunda:_

_-Ranma-kun, yo siempre supe que tu amabas a mi hermana- Ranma iba comenzar a alegar, pero observo al rostro de Kasumi y supo que no tenía caso negar el amor profundo hacía Akane- Era obvio jeje, pero… no fue hasta lo que sucedió que me di cuenta lo realmente importante que es Akane para ti y lo mucho que la necesitas. Hable con tu padre, el me conto que a pesar de estar bajo la esclavitud de Shampoo –Ranma gruño al oír ese nombre pero Kasumi siguió hablando- se dio cuenta de la manera desesperada en la que tu trataste de salvar la vida de mi hermanita, no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco Ranma… Pero… Ranma esta vez es muy diferente, no es cosa de ir y buscar un hongo mágico o de buscar una cura a través de hechizos chinos. Esta vez Akane necesita descanso, medicinas, incluso y puede operaciones, trasplantes. No lo sé, pero debes entender que de estas situaciones se puede esperar cualquier cosa Ranma-kun… _

_-Y-yo… Yo lo sé Kasumi, se que esta vez es diferente y yo…_

_-Ranma, Akane necesita tu apoyo, y yo se que estarás siempre con ella, pero tengo la impresión de que la persona que quedo más destrozada con lo sucedido fuiste tú y que en tu estado… no serás de mucha ayuda- Ranma frunció el ceño de sobremanera, estaba a punto de reclamar- Yo ya estoy preparada Ranma para cualquier cosa… lo asumí desde un día luego de tu llegada, yo no creo y ojala pueda superar una segunda perdida… pero tú Ranma, tu eres joven la amas y mucho, por eso me preocupas._

_Ranma se sorprendió… ¿Kasumi estaba insinuando la posible muerte de Akane? Su rostro se desencajo por la posibilidad, una clara muestra de lo que hablaba Kasumi._

_-Existen dos opciones Ranma, que esto pase y todo vuelva a la normalidad, y la otra es… la perdida- Kasumi suspiro tenía ganas de llorar pero no podía debía controlarse a pesar de que ya sabía de las posibilidades, tenía claro todo.-Me pongo a orar a Kami-sama y le pido a mi madre que todo quede en el pasado, pero te pido que te prepares mentalmente, también que si Akane despierta, muéstrate… feliz porque ella no quisiera verte triste, al contrario, Ranma también te pediré una última cosa en caso de que ella despierte… Trata de no arruinar las cosas, ella te ama mucho pero créeme que le duele imaginar que tú la desprecias y…_

_-Kasumi, yo ya había sopesado aquella opción de que Akane no despertara, de hecho rondo por m mente desde que me entere de que ella se encontraba en el hospital, intente no pensar en ello porque… no me gusta, a decir verdad me duele mucho imaginarlo… pero sé que debo prepararme para cualquier cosa. Pero cuando Akane despierte… me asegurare de hacerla la mujer más feliz del mundo. –Ranma la miro y sonrió de manera ladina, era la primera vez que sonreía desde que llego de su viaje de entrenamiento._

_La mayor de los Tendo sonrió, quería conversar con él para aclararle todo, ella más que nadie sabía que el mundo es muy cruel, y que se lleva a las personas que más amas. _

_Kasumi se levanto, y se arreglo su vestido para decirle una última cosa a Ranma:_

_-Ojala y suceda, una parte de m corazón me dice que ella despertara, ten confianza, pero no te vuelvas ingenuo ignorando la otra posibilidad que ojala y sea solamente sea falsa, y que esto se vuelva una pesadilla que quede en el pasado._

_La castaña hizo una pequeña reverencia y luego se dio media vuelta para comenzar a alejarse. Después de que se alejara unos metros partió corriendo al hospital_

_Fin del Flash Back_

A pesar de que la conversación con Kasumi no había sido muy alentadora, le animo un poco, sabía que debía estar preparado pero tanto él como Kasumi rogaban que todo estuviera bien.

Ranma estaba divagando sentado en una de las sillas de la hilera cuando escucho su nombre:

-Ranma-dijo Kumiku observándole de manera seria-Acércate un minuto…

_Continuara:_

_**Notas Finales:**_

_Hola a todo el mundo mundoso! :D Por fin! Esta niña perdida y desorientada actualizo para todo aquellos que querían un nuevo capítulo de eres parte de mi corazón! ;) Lamento mucho mucho mucho mucho muchoooo la tardanza, pero debido al anuncio pasado y unos pequeños temitas personales (y también la escuela) ¬¬ no podía actualizar antes, me demore a lo menos una semana más ¿No? Bueno espero y les agrade este nuevo capítulo *O* 17 Reviews Soy feliz :D no sabes cómo los adoro de verdad en serio los amo…. /_

_**Sobre el capitulo:**_

_Okey mmm, bueno quería plasmar en este capi el sufrimiento de mi querido Ran-chan… eso básicamente xD quizás me quedo un tanto exagerado y no me agrado mucho , pero era la idea principal o.o bueno… ya saben que todo va a su opinión mis queridos lectores :D Al último la conversación con Kasumi, en un principio pensé en que conversara con Ryoga, pero no me dio la idea, también con Nabiki pero no me pareció correcto, con Ukyo su siempre confidente esta peleaod y Kasumi salió como una luz! xD ella la linda y tierna Kasumi, me encanta y la verdad pienso que puede dejar de lado su inocencia y volverse madura para darle a entender a Ranma que puede perder a Akane, pienso que ella se preocuparía lo suficiente y como cuando Murio la madre de las Tendo ella era la mayor y pienso que tiene más ideas respecto a esto. _

_NOTA: no digo que Kasumi sea tonta (bueno quizá si .) pero es que a veces por ejemplo cuando Ranma y Akane se pelean a muerte y ella "Vaya se llevan muy bien" me parece un tanto desorientada y hasta Boba en todo el sentido de la palabra perdón si ofendía a alguien, pero eso pienso a pesar de que es uno de mis personajes favoritos._

_¡Kya! Dos capis más y el final! *O* Por cierto cofcof creo que tendrá dos finales, porque mi idea esta sopesando dos opciones y las dos las quiero practicar, . bueno solo dire eso ¬¬_

_**Reviews!:**_

_**Buajaja mi zona favorita :D**_

_**L-na8: **__Muajajja actualice al fin 8) Mmm Akane, Akane, esa muchacha se quedara inconclusa no dire nada de ella ¬¬, y respecto a Ukyo, tampoco dire nada muajajaj soy mala xD, pero tengo ya una idea planeada para la cocinera_

_**DULCECITO311: **__*o* ¡Qué bueno que te gustara! Si T_T Sniff, sniff está destrozado y nunca jamás, jamás, jamás, jamás de los jamases golpearía a una mujer al menos desde mi punto de vista. :O Ojala y no te dejara sin uña . muchas gracias por tu RR Dulce :D aquí el capi_

_**Rena7: **__¡Cierto que si! xD son tan lindas donde Ranma sufre por la peli-azul las amo bienvenida al club :D qué bueno que te gustara este. Cierto a mi también me agrada mucho Ucchan junto con Akane las adoro :D es la más cuerda, linda y sensata de las autoproclamadas prometidas. Como conteste no dire nadaaaa, de ucchan solo que ya tengo una idea para ella. Kya! Casi te hago llorar? Juralo! *O* no sabia que fuera para eso kya! . lo lamento xD, pero a la vez me siento feliz de saber que mi historia hace sentir de manera tan profundo te prometo que voy a bailar xD. Aquí la actualización y ojala te guste._

_**Pame-Chan: **__Muajajajaja, si dramático *O* Esa es la idea 8) Si me dan rabia y los hare sufrir por con confesarse ò.ó okey no xD, pero puede que sea una de las razones ¬¬ Sipi aquí la nueva actualización ojala disfrutes con el nuevo capitulo, besos bye bye _

_**Lalii-kun xD: **__¡Hola! :D ¡Ay! Que lindo que te gustaran los capis, y también que te guste mi manera de manejar al baka de Ranma 8) es un tanto dificl pero hago lo posible (y lo imposible) por que salga bien y no tenga tanto OoC . Por nada, gracias a ti y a todos por los Reviews :D aquí el nuevo capi ojala y lo disfrutes besos!_


	5. El Ocaso

"**Eres parte de mi corazón"**

¡Konichiwa gente hermosa! Aquí el 4 capítulo de "Eres parte de mi corazón" espero que estén ansiosos, todo lo hablamos (leemos xD) abajo n.n ¡Al grano!

**Disclaimer**

Los personajes no me pertenecen (lastima) son sino de nuestra querida Rumiko Takahashi que nunca me termino el anime y ahora con mi imaginación me dedico a escribir lo que siempre quise que pasase. Hago esto sin fines de lucro.

_**Capitulo 4: "El ocaso"**_

"_Y morirme contigo si te matas, y matarme contigo si te mueres, porque el amor cuando no muere mata, porque amores que matan nunca mueren."_

**O-O-O-O-O-O**

_-Ranma-dijo Kumiku observándole de manera seria-Acércate un minuto…_

El muchacho se levanto en el acto, pero se sentía… extraño, por alguna razón que la chica lo llamara le producía un extraño desosiego… Akane, ella. ¡No! ¡Ranma, no pienses en esas cosas! Se dijo a si mismo, quizás… quizás lo llevaran a visitarla. ¡S iSi! ¡Quizás lo llevaran a visitarla! ¿Eso significaba que había despertado? Una extraña felicidad que el muchacho no creyó volver a sentir se instalo en su corazón. Una extraña sonrisa se instalo su rostro mientras seguía a Kumiku la cual ya había comenzado a caminar a paso lento, si ella estuviera muerta, suponía que la enfermera le habría dicho en ese mismo instante y no lo hubiera llevado a otro lugar del hospital.

Aun así le parecía demasiado sombrío todo a su alrededor, Kumiku se detuvo ante una puerta blanca que tenía un numero en su puerta y una pequeña ventanilla. La rubia observo al muchacho y sonrió de manera un tanto nostálgica, pero a la vez dulce, coloco su mano en la puerta y la abrió, ante la expectante mirada del moreno.

Y allí estaba ella, recostada en la cama clínica, con los ojos cerrados y la respiración acompasada, Ranma no podía salir de su asombro, al fin podía verla, apenas logro entrar a la habitación estaba tambaleándose y pareciera que su corazón iba a explotarle, se acerco tiritando indeciso a Akane, hasta que finalmente llego a su lado, sus ojos la recorrieron por completo:

Sus cabellos un tanto despeinados, sus marcadas ojeras, su rostro demacrado, delgada, con múltiples vendas, moratones y tajos, conectada a máquinas por pequeños y delgados tubitos, y aun así a Ranma le seguía pareciendo la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

Pronto los ojos del muchacho se inundaron en lágrimas, no sabía por qué, pero esta vez tampoco las dejaría salir, así que se seco los ojos con la manga de su camiseta, la mano de su prometida se encontraba ligeramente abierta con la palma hacia arriba, Ranma se dio cuenta de esto y tembloroso acerco su mano a la de Akane y la tomo con delicadeza, como si fuera a romperse con tan solo un roce, lentamente se arrodillo junto a la cama quedando a una altura justa, sus labios temblaban y después de unos segundos comenzó a hablar, con la voz levemente rota:

-A-Akane… ¿M-me…Me escuchas?-no recibió ninguna respuesta, ni siquiera un gesto por parte de ella, seguía inmóvil, al no recibir respuesta el chico siguió hablando con la vista fija en la mano de la chica, pero a la vez parecía perdida- Y-yo quería pedirte perdón-trago saliva- perdón, por… por todas las veces que te insulte, que-que herí tus sentimientos- tomo una bocanada de aire y siguió hablando con dificultad-…e-era mentira ¿Sabes? Todas las veces que dije que era fea, pechos planos y todo eso…era mentira-se detuvo nuevamente y esta vez no se sonrojo le dijo de corrido sin temor al rechazo-…a decir verdad, siempre me has parecido la chica más hermosa del mundo… y-y cuando digo que eres marimacho… bueno eso si es verdad- soltó una pequeña y nostálgica carcajada que no representaba felicidad alguna, era más irónica-P-pero… pero así me agradas, así eres y me gusta cómo eres, me gusta ver esa cara de enojo que pones cada vez que te molesto, me gusta ver tu rostro y tus actitudes cuando te asustas por una película, m-me gusta tu sonrisa… te ves linda cuando sonríes.- volvieron a su mente muchos recuerdos con esta frase, desde la primera vez que la vio reírse a carcajada limpia, hasta hace a lo menos 6 día que fue la última vez que vio su hermosa sonrisa. Tomo una bocanada de aire y siguió hablando-Akane… si supieras lo mucho que he estado sufriendo p-porque no has despertado, p-porque no he podido verte a los ojos… Akane, por favor despierta- su voz se quebró y nuevamente la lágrimas amenazaron con salir, pero él no las dejaría- Akane-respiro tratando de calmarse-¿Recuerdas aquella vez en el Monte Fénix? ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije cuando pensé que estabas muerta?-por primera vez en todo ese lapso de tiempo es que el chico levanto la cabeza para observa a Akane directamente al rostro- Y-yo, yo tenía Miedo Akane, mucho miedo y… y ahora también tengo mucho miedo… miedo de perderte… Tengo miedo de perderte Akane… porque te amo..

Allí estaba por fin lo había dicho, la segunda vez que repetía sus verdaderos sentimiento hacia la muchacha y ambas veces fueron justo antes de perderla para siempre, cuando pensaba que ella se alejaría de su lado. Pero aquella vez, ella había despertado, por ser sincero el fue recompensado son una oportunidad más que simplemente desaprovecho, porque esta vez… esta vez sería muy diferente:

Un sonido atrajo su atención, Un molesto pitido, el indicador de pulso… ¡Espera! Ranma entro en razón su corazón se agito y algo hizo clic en su cabeza, se levanto y llevo su mano al rostro de Akane:

-¿A-Akane? ¡Akane!- la desesperación lo embargo y tomo a la chica por lo hombros mientras la sacudía débilmente- ¡Akane Despierta! ¡No! ¡Akane! ¡Por favor!- no lo resistió más y rompió a llorar ¿Cómo la vida podía ser tan frágil? Su corazón se rompió en mi pedazo y sintió el sabor de la amargura y la pérdida, nada más que dolor embargaba su cuerpo y su alma. Levanto a Akane y la abrazo con desesperación sabiéndose que era inútil- ¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡Akane! ¡No me dejes aquí solo! ¡Akane te necesito!- ahora no eran sollozos eran gritos que le desgarraban la garganta y el alma, la abrazaba con fuerza como si tratara de retenerla ¿Cómo es que el amor de su vida se había ido así tan de repente? ¿Y el sin poder hacer nada?

Los gritos de desesperación y dolor llamaron la atención de la gente… que se reunía alrededor de la puerta a observar como un joven de 17 años lloraba destrozado mientras mantenía entre sus brazos el inerte cuerpo de la mujer que amaba, mientras repetía una y otra vez su nombre, suplicando que no lo dejara solo, que la necesitaba, que la amaba, que era lo más importante para él.- ¡Te lo suplico Akane! ¡Quédate a mi lado! ¡Akane!- las lágrimas corrían sin cesar por sus mejillas… era inútil, ella estaba muerta, pero Ranma no quería creerlo, seguía hablándole, suplicándole que despertara a pesar del incesante pitido que indicaba la verdad, no podía dejar de gritar y sollozar, las imágenes de Akane seguían invadiendo su mente una y otra vez.

Él mismo desearía estar muerto, todo era su culpa, ella debería estar viva. Akane era demasiado buena para morir, Akane era… Akane era su todo, valía la pena morir por ella, pro no valía la pena vivir si no era su lado.

Seguía susurrando incansablemente su nombre, mucha gente lo observaba casi horrorizada, dolida incluso, al ver su sufrir. La enfermera Kumiku, se acerco al muchacho, él cual aun abrazaba desesperado a la chica.

-Le quedaba poco tiempo de vida-susurro- no pudimos salvarla , las heridas eran demasiado graves, creímos que lo mejor era que pudiera pasar a despedirte.

El muchacho no contesto, había dejado de sollozar, pero las lágrimas seguían recorriendo su rostro en silencio, acabando en los cabellos azulados de la difunta muchacha.

-Señor- dijo u hombre alto, forzudo de espalda ancha, un guardia de seguridad que fue secundado por otro- Le pedimos por favor que deje la habitación.- Ranma susurro un "No", él no podía dejar ola, por muy muerta que estuviera no podía alejarse de ella.- Por favor señor-pidió nuevamente el guardia ya insistiendo con voz un tanto más dura.

-¡No!¡No puedo dejarla sola! ¡No voy a abandonarla!- gritó mientras se aferraba más a ella y enterraba su rostro en el cuello de la chica.

Lo aferraron por ambos brazos, Kumiku sostuvo a Akane mientras se llevaban al chico, el cual gritaba desesperado que no lo alejaran de ella. Un golpe y pudo haber mandado a los guardia a volar, pero se sentía demasiado débil, en especial ahora que ella no estaba a su lado.

Lo sacaron finalmente de la habitación, lo echaron a la sala de espera, allí estaba toda la familia observándolo expectante. El chico había dejado de llora ya, pero sus ojos rojos e hinchados lo delataban completamente. Nodoka se acerco al chico y lo tomo por los hombros preocupada:

-Ranma, mi amor ¿Qué sucedió?- le preguntó la mujer entre temerosa y maternal.

-Akane-hablo apenas- Akane, está muerta- dicho esto, todo se paralizo a su alrededor pero a él no le importo su mundo ya estaba destruido, ignoro a la mujer de la katana y salió del hospital dejando atrás los llanto descontrolados y sufridos de las hermanas Tendo, su madre y señor Soun.

Se sentía vacio, ya no tenía razones para que su corazón siguiera latiendo. Siguió caminando pasando por el Parque, por Furinkan, por la Mansión Kuno, por el Neko Hanten y el Ucchan's…

Las lágrimas… habían comenzado a caer nuevamente y parecían reacias a abandonar su rostro. ¿Qué haría ahora sin ella? ¿Cómo podría seguir viviendo con el peso de su muerte?

Ella ya había muerto una vez pero había abierto los ojos llenando de felicidad su corazón. Esta vez era diferente, no abriría sus ojos, puede incluso que nunca haya escuchado sus palabras y eso era lo que más le dolía, que puede que se haya ido sin saber lo mucho que él la amaba.

¿Valía la pena seguir viviendo? Entro al Dôjô Tendo, cabizbajo mientras miles de recuerdos invadían su mente, donde ella le sonreía, como un sueño que ahora se transformo en una pesadilla.

Se acerco lentamente al altar, donde reposaba altiva una Katana ceremonial mostrando su filo en todo su esplendor, hizo una propia reverencia y la tomo con delicadeza entre sus manos de manera sagrada, tomo el mango y la alzó dando la punta justo en su estomago solo faltaba un movimiento y él podría estar con ella…

Un corte y un dolor agudo hizo que de sus manos resbalara el objeto ceremonial, un espátula pequeña, en la entrada del Dôjô Tendo, con los ojos rojizos de tanto llorar respirando con dificultad se encontraba Ukyo.

Un inmenso silencio se creó en el ambiente que fue interrumpido por el sonido de una bofetada que atravesó el aire. La cocinera le había dado vuelta la cara de una dolorosa cachetada.

-¡Sera imbécil! –le gritó fuera de sus casillas desgarrándose la garganta en solo regañarlo, él no dijo nada, de alguna forma la sola presencia de Ukyo le repugnaba, pero ella… ella era simplemente su mejor amiga, su confidente y no podía seguir peleado con ella, es decir… estaba aquí… por él-¡Eres un estúpido!- otra bofetada se escucho -¿¡Que ibas a lograr con enterrarte esa Katana en el pecho! ¿¡Creía que Akane volvería así! ¡Hombre, eres un imbécil! ¡Ella querría que tú vivieras feliz! ¡Ella te amaba más que a su propia vida y tú planeabas asesinar su alma y recuerdo también!

Ukyo cayó de rodillas frente a él- Ran-chan… no hagas esto… Yo nunca podre amarte como ella… pero sé perfectamente lo que sentiría si tu dejas tu vida a merced de los sentimiento que ahora te embargan por culpa de la perdida- le tomo el rostro con sus manos y negó con la cabeza- No lo hagas…- repitió…

El muchacho la observo durante unos segundos más y luego rompió a llorar, mientras abrazaba desesperado a su mejor amiga, la muchacha trato de mantenerse fuerte, mientras acariciaba los cabellos del chico.

-¡La Amaba Ucchan! ¡La Amaba con toda mi alma! ¡Y no tuve la oportunidad de decírselo!...-

Ukyo dejó que él hablara todo lo que quisiera, que llorara todo lo que quisiera, que sufriera que se desahogara, que dijera todo lo que tenía que decir, soportaría que el gritara a los cuatro viento que amaba con desesperación a Akane Tendo a pesar de que le partiera el alma saber que su amor no era correspondido… no le importaba… ella no tenía la capacidad de calmarlo, no tenía la capacidad de hacerlo sonreír como la difunta Tendo Akane… pero como su mejor amiga, estaría allí con él por siempre…

_**Fin**_

_**Notas Finales:**_

_¡Ahhhh! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Al fin la termine! ¡Una de mis historias más queridas! No sé qué decir del final, siento un nudo en la garganta, me corrieron lágrimas mientras lo escribía, no puedo asegurarles que produzca los mismos efectos… quería saber si era capaz de algo más que el sufrir, y esto fue lo que me salió… era una historia de tragedia. El final, donde esta con Ukyo realmente me encanto, porque un valor muy importante para mí que se podría decir es simbólico o incluso sagrado es el vínculo de la amistad, de esos amigos con los que puedes contar en todo. No tengo nada más que comentar del capítulo todo a su opinión…_

_Muchas gracias a todo! Los amo con toda mi alma! No saben lo mucho que les agradezco su constante apoyo sus comentarios de ánimo… de verdad es que no saben cuánto aprecio les tengo… Si a alguien no le agradan los finales así… les recuerdo que aún quedan el Final y el Epilogo Alternativo… también para lo que quieren saber que sucedió después de la muerte de Akane les queda el Epilogo nuevamente gracias… _

_**Adriiluu: **__Hola adrii! Que buno que te gustara la historia n.n, gracias por el comentario, para que lo sepas, yo jamás deje botada esta historia, nunca se me paso por la mente siquiera, es más todo el tiempo libre de mi semana lo dedique a escribir, lo barraba y lo volvia a escribir porque quería mostrarle algo bueno a mis lectores… Así que no te preocupes que jamás la dejare de lado hasta que acabe._

_**Rena7:**_ _¡Holiwis! O.o de verdad casis lloras? Wooow… no le hubiera pensado jamás ._. Ay gracias! Que bueno que no te pareciera exagerado y que al contrario te gustara eso esta bonito *o* ._. no dire nada respecto a esto, pero a todos los que quieren un happy end, aun les queda el final alternativo, este no es así. ;) Toda la razón ella siempre le daba consejos a los muchachos jeje :D que bueno que te gustara la idea, me hace feliz que les agrade. Aquí te traje la actualización besos!_

_**DULCECITO311:**_ _¡Holis Dulce! *O* Que bueno que te gustara el capitulo n.n, esa era la idea xD, si también me guie un poco por eso, Kasumi los ayudaba siempre en la serie ;)… Prometidas, prometidas, con la dichosa amenaza de Ranma no se acercaran nunca más, quizás las nombre poa allí O.o, solo quizás… y respecto a Ukyo… en este final lo supiste. Actualice ojala y te agrade este capitulo n.n Sayonara!_

_**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME APOYARON EN ESTA HISTORIA, A MIS LECTORES QUE DEJARON O NO R&R LES AGRADEZCO MUCHO NUEVAMENTE EL APOYO n.n ¡NOS LEEMOS DESPUES! **_


	6. Tus Ojos 4 Alternativo

"**Eres parte de mi corazón"**

¡Konichiwa gente hermosa! Aquí el 4to capítulo de "Eres parte de mi corazón" Ajaja, pero claro no se confundan que como saben :P este es el Alternativo ;) espero que estén ansiosos, todo lo hablamos (leemos xD) abajo n.n ¡Al grano!

**Disclaimer**

Los personajes no me pertenecen (lastima) son sino de nuestra querida Rumiko Takahashi que nunca me termino el anime y ahora con mi imaginación me dedico a escribir lo que siempre quise que pasase. Hago esto sin fines de lucro.

_**Capitulo 4: "Tus Ojos"**_

_-Ranma-dijo Kumiku observándole de manera seria-Acércate un minuto…_

El corazón del chico se detuvo en ese preciso instante, no supo porque, tenía un mal presentimiento, quizás solo eran imaginaciones suyas causadas a partir del sueño que había tenido hace unos instantes, da lo mismo el punto es que se encontraba… nervioso.

Se levanto de su asiento mecánicamente, casi temblando, pero debía mostrarse fuerte así que haciendo caso omiso a sus profundos temores tomo una gran bocanada de aire y se dirigió a acompañar a la enfermera de cabellera rubia. Sentía su corazón agitado y su respiración acelerada _"Ranma, cálmate… todo estará bien" _se repetía una y otra vez a su mismo. Su vista iba clavada en el piso, como que de pronto y las baldosas se convirtieron en algo sumamente interesante.

Entonces las mujer se detuvo frente a una puerta y observo al muchacho, con una linda sonrisa sincera y dulce, él se mostraba completamente confundido, entonces la muchacha abrió la puerta:

-Solo serán unos minutos ¿Si? No las molestes ni la incomodes mucho… esta delicada- y paso a retirarse… lo que no comprendió es que el muchacho de trenza azabache no comprendió ni una sola de sus palabras puesto que su mirada estaba completamente fija en _ella. _

Se acerco al catre clínico que se encontraba justo en el centro de la sala pero pegado a la pared, rodeado de máquinas que hacían molestos sonidos, pero que a él no le importaron y ni siquiera presto atención. Sus ojos se fijaron en la silueta de su prometida, delgada pálida con su rostro demacrado, unas bien marcadas ojeras que demostraban cansancio, sus brazos moreteados más bien… todo su cuerpo con una gran cantidad de moratones y heridas, tajos y rasguños, algunas vendas… estaba conectadas a las máquinas por unos delgaditos tubos.

¿Cómo es entonces, que a pesar de todo, para él seguía siendo la mujer más linda del universo? Volvió a observarla esta vez reparando con más detalles en las múltiples heridas y vendajes que cubrían su cuerpo. Apretó los puños y la mandíbula al observar su pésimo estado _"Las muy malditas". _Dirigió rápidamente su puño a la pared del hospital, pero se detuvo a los centímetros, no desaprovecharía su oportunidad de estar con ella por el simple hecho de desahogar la rabia hacia esas tipas. Apretó más su puño dejando clavadas sus uñas en la palma de su mano, que luego al sentir un leve suspiro de parte de Akane, se relajó al instante, y la observo expectante, esperando que abriera sus ojos, pero no paso nada, fue una farsa alarma… una expresión de decepción se formo en su rostro y suspiró. El muchacho la observo apenado, le dolía mucho verla así.

A pesar de comprobar con sus propios ojos que ella estaba viva, las dudas seguían rondando su cabeza ¿Y si moría por una descompensación? Él conocía casos así, entonces los ánimos no le subían y el temor a perderla continuaba invadiendo su cuerpo y su mente.

Suspiró nuevamente y temblando acerco su mano a la de Akane, la tomo con suma delicadeza, temiendo que al realizar cualquier movimiento brusco ella desaparecería cual ilusión.

Entonces se arrodillo junto a la cama, lentamente sosteniendo la mano de la chica… y antes de darse cuenta beso delicadamente la mano de la muchacha y luego la coloco junto a su frente, cerrando los ojos, aun no sabía que decirle… ¿Y si ella no podía escucharlo? Estaba decidido lo soltaría todo… pero temía que ella no despertar, temía que ella se fuera sin escucharlo, a pesar de que lo intento…

Negó con la cabeza y lentamente volvió a besar la mano de la chica, nuevamente le entraron unas tremendas ganas de llorar, por lo que se tomo unos minutos antes de tomar una bocanada de aire… y comenzar a hablar:

-A-Akane… Akane yo…-negó con la cabeza-Akane… no sé si tu, me pueda oír, pero no puedo soportar la idea… de que… de que te vayas sin saber qué es lo que realmente… lo que realmente siento hacía ti. – Volvió a negar con la cabeza y maldijo –Mentira-susurró…-Lo que no puedo soportar… Lo que no puedo soportar Akane, es la sola idea… de que te alejes de mi lado… Pensar… que n-no volveré a ver tus ojos…. Que no volveré a ver tu carita de enfado, que no volveré a ver tu sonrisa- hizo una pausa mirando a la nada-Me encanta cuando sonríes, Akane, cuando tu… sonríes es como si iluminaras todo.-se rió nostálgicamente, sin vida, y se mordió un labio bajando la vista- Nunca creí.. Que llegara a decir eso… no… simplemente no es parte de mí. Pero… necesito decirte lo que siento de alguna manera, ¡Quiero decirlo! Akane ¡De verdad quiero decirlo! ¡Pero no puedo! ¡Antes no quería decirlo! ¡Ahora no puedo decirlo! ¡Por que tengo mucho miedo! ¡Tengo miedo de que tu no me ames como yo te amo a ti! ¡Tengo miedo de que me rechaces y que me mandes a la mierda! ¡Tengo miedo de no haberte sabido valorar a tiempo! ¡Pero…!-dijo deteniéndose abruptamente… cerró los ojos…- ¡Pero tengo más miedo de perderte! ¡Tengo más miedo de no tenerte a mi lado! ¡Tengo miedo de no poder casarme contigo! ¡Tengo miedo de que te vayas y me dejes aquí solo! ¡Tengo miedo de que te vayas sin saber lo mucho que te amo! …

Y rompió a llorar, enterrando su cabeza entre las sabanas, ahogando sus sollozos en la garganta, le dolía… le dolía mucho… y no podía evitar el pensar… que el día de mañana estaría vestido de negro despidiendo a la única persona a la que amaba con toda su alma, a al única persona que le hizo sentir una real felicidad…

Sintió algo, un apretón en su mano, alzo rápidamente su vista anegada en lágrimas, entonces lo vio y su corazón nuevamente se detuvo por completo:

Allí estaba ella con los ojos entrecerrados, observándolo fijamente… y con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿A-Akane?-preguntó sin llegar a creérselo, pensando que todo era una ilusión…

-Ranma-susurró ella con la voz rasposa, un tanto adormilada y cansada.

Él sintió que todo su corazón se inundaba de una profunda felicidad, de alivio de esperanzas, sentía que volvía a renacer… que despertaba de una pesadilla, sin pensárselo dos veces se levanto y se abalanzo contra ella, la abrazo, con desesperación llorando… llorando, pero estaba vez de felicidad, derramando todo el miedo que había sentido antes y ahora toda la alegría que sentía. Lentamente la muchacha debilitada, se dejo envolver en el abrazo de su prometido… y con una pocas fuerzas le correspondió, sonriendo en su interior… ¿Qué mejor manera de despertar?

Sucumbida en las tinieblas, cuando escucho una voz, SU voz, era débil, estaba quebrada como si estuviera a punto de llorar… pero diciéndole todo lo que ella quería escuchar, abrió los ojos apenas, y lo vio allí destrozado encogido con la cabeza enterrada entre la sabanas blancas de la camilla de hospital… y ahora llorando mientras la envolvía entre sus brazos después de la anhelada declaración.

-Ranma…- hablo apenas, cansada, mientras sentía las manos del oji-azul acariciar sus cabellos casi con devoción., no obtuvo respuesta por lo que siguió hablando aun sin saber del todo…- ¿Por qué estas llorando?- él, se le había declarado ¿No debería de estar feliz por su despertar?

Ranma reacciono entonces y lentamente alejo su cabeza de los cabellos de la chica y observó sus ojos brillantes llenos de vida, curiosidad y preocupación, sonrió, después de mucho tiempo y junto su frente con la de la muchacha.

-Lloraba, Akane, porque tenía miedo de perderte, ahora… ahora lloro de felicidad por qué despertaste.

Akane sintió que su corazón iba a explotar y como un leve tono carmín adornaba su pálido rostro. La cercanía había hecho que ambos se sonrojaran notablemente… Entonces una duda embargo la mente de Ranma ¿Lo había escuchado siquiera?

-Akane tú…-comenzó temeroso

La muchacha pudo ver preocupación en sus ojos, era el momento:

-Ranma ¿Tu me amas?- esa pregunta, esa pregunta que antes lo había "arruinado" todo y ahora era el paso decisivo para formalizar su relación.

Su corazón se hincho de felicidad ¡Si lo había escuchado! … Pero nuevamente un temor invadió nuevamente su cuerpo, ¿Y si ella efectivamente no le correspondía? Lo había dicho dos veces, ¿¡Por que mierda no podía decirlo una tercera! Porque cada vez que estaba a punto de confesarse el miedo lo embargaba… ¿Pero qué pasaría si no tenía una segunda oportunidad… y ella moría sin saberlo?

El tiempo se había detenido para ambos, se miraban a los ojos fijamente intentando responder a sus preguntas buscando las respuestas en los ojos del otro…

-Si

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, fue su corazón el que hablo ¿Qué importaba decirlo otra vez?-Si- ¿Y otra vez?-Si-¿Y Otra vez?-Si te amo

¿Cómo podía decirlo con tanta naturalidad? Observo entonces con cierto temor los ojos de Akane, intentando buscar la respuesta a SU pregunta _"¿Y tu Akane? ¿Me amas?" _ Pero no se atrevió a preguntarlo. En los orbes terracota de la peli-azul se mostraba emoción, un brillo que él no había visto sino… cuando despertó en el Monte Fénix y cuando la encontró en su habitación con vestido de novia.

-Ranma… Ranma yo…- ¿Por qué no podía decirlo? Él ya se le había declarado, le había dicho que la amaba, ¿Por qué no podía ella decirle lo mismo?-Ranma, Ranma yo…

Entonces sintió algo, Ranma había depositado un corto y tierno beso en la punta de su nariz. , luego volvió a juntar sus frentes y suspiro lentamente, comenzando luego a hablar en un susurro que inspiraba confianza, pero en el cual se notaba una pisca de temor:

-Akane, por favor, te lo pido… Solo dime aquella palabas que anhelo escuchar y hazme el hombre más feliz de la tierra, haz que mi vida tenga sentido…

¿Cómo era posible que su insensible prometido pudiera decir tan dulces palabras? Sonrió con dulzura y con unas pocas fuerzas alzó la mano para acariciar la mejilla de su prometido… y asintió.

-Yo también… yo también te amo.

No sabía sin besarlo, no sabía si podría dar un paso tan grande como ese, pero aun así DESEABA besarlo ¿Cómo hacerlo con su pequeño dilema? La cercanía hacía que un adorable tono carmín adornara sus mejillas y que ambos corazones latieran rápido, aunque el de Akane era más obvio debido al acelerado pitido que marcaba el ritmo de pulso que en estos momentos estaba completamente loco, lo cual inconscientemente hizo sonreír a Ranma, él estaba listo… después de aquel martirio al no saber cómo se encontraba, había disipado sus dudas.

¿Por qué no otra vez?

-T-te amo, Akane-volvió a repetir y finalmente la beso, fue un beso corto, torpe y efímero, pero lleno de amor y ternura, era un beso que describía a la perfección todo lo que habían pasado juntos, que describía a la perfección su relación. Se separaron, con los corazones latiéndole rápidamente

Akane se dio cuenta de que los ojos de Ranma estaban rojos e hinchados, de tanto llorar, eso la destrozó por dentro, sus manos tiritaban mientras se acaban al rostro del chico.

-L-lo lamento-murmuro con voz queda

-¿Qué?-Ranma le observo sorprendido ¿A qué se refería con aquel "lo lamento"?

-La-lamento el tenerte tan preocupado, lamento el ser solo una molestia para ti, lamento que tengas que cargar siempre conmigo y que te sientas mal cuando…

No pudo continuar al sentir los dedos de Ranma sobre sus labios impidiéndole continuar, en sus ojos se mostraba cariño y ternura.

-No, Akane tu-yo… tú no tienes la culpa de nada, y no eres una molestia… al contrario, Akane sin ti yo no podría hacer nada, basta con que me digas que confías en mí y yo obtendré todas las fuerzas necesarias para luchar contra lo que sea, eres lo más importante para mi, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, es por eso que yo, que yo lloraba por que la sola idea de que te alejes de m lado…-suspiró´, incluso ahora que la tenía a su lado viva, le resultaba doloroso la idea de perderla.

-Aun así yo…

Un estruendo inmenso se escucho lo cual hizo que Akane dejara de hablar, la puerta se abrió y TODA la familia entro como loca a la habitación… por mero instinto Ranma y Akane se separaron, Ranma se alejó unos dos metros, ambos sorprendidos, atónitos y decepcionados. Todo se arruinaba tanto por la interrupción de la familia como de terceros, pero esta vez ¿Qué importaba? Se habían declarado, se habían besado, se mostraban cómplices y en las miradas del otro se perdía su secreto.

La familia entera abordo a Akane con sus preguntas, cosa estúpida pues había estado inconsciente y acababa de despertar, Nabiki enojadísima mando a todo mundo afuera y partió a llamar una enfermera, preocupadísima por saber el estado de su hermana menor.

A Akane no le podían dar de alta aún, se debía quedar unos días más y en unos de esos días:

Ranma se encontraba sentado en el catre clínico, junto con Akane la cual le hacía un espacio para que él se recostara, a su lado, se mantenían en completo silencio simplemente disfrutando de la mutua compañía, del calor corporal que emanaba del otro, el muchacho aun levemente sonrojado al estar abrazándola por los hombros, Akane también un tanto sonrojada, pero cómoda recostada a su lado.

-¿Akane?-comenzó Ranma observándola de reojo

-¿Si?-murmuro ella con voz queda, así adormilada y con los ojos semi cerrados.

¿Qué? ¿Qué planeas hacer al salir del hospital?- le preguntó curioso.

Akane abrió los ojos y le observo un tanto incrédula, Okeeey, no se esperaba esa pregunta para nada, se mordió un labio y giro la vista ¿Qué haría? Es decir cuando se imaginaba fuera del hospital, soñaba estar en la universidad y tener una carrera, ese tipo de cosas, pero era algo a largo plazo. Entonces una idea surcó su mente.

-Pues terminare de recuperarme, luego entrenare duro y finalmente me vengare. Prometo que Shampoo y Kodachi pagaran-masculló y luego tosió levemente.

-¿Y qué hay de Kuonji?- preguntó el muchacho

Akane se encogió de hombros, un tanto extrañada de que la llamara por el apellido y no "Ucchan", pero en fin…-Ella al final me ayudo y me trajo al hospital recuerdo de… manera borrosa que me cargo-un suspiró- se arrepintió después eso ya… es suficiente para mi.

Ranma frunció el ceño, Akane era demasiado buena, entonces luego de unos pocos segundos de silencio el muchacho habló:

-No es necesario… que te vengues Akane, no se volverán a acercar a ti-su voz fue fría, un tanto macabra.

Los ojos de la muchacha se abrieron como platos y nuevamente volteo a mirarlo sorprendida, soltando todo el aire de golpe, normalmente no se lo hubiera imaginado, pero la manera tan sombría y macabra y el fuego que destilaban los ojos de Ranma le dieron un indicio que ell deseo jamás haber pensado.

-Ra-Ranma tu- comenzó negándose a creer cualquier cosa- Ranma ¿T-tu… tu las gol-gol…?- no pudo terminar de hablar, no podía creer que Ranma las haya… golpeado ¡IMPOSIBLE!

El chico la observo de reojo y negó con la cabeza:

-No, Akane, no las golpee, no fui capaz-murmuro con voz queda y la cabeza gacha afianzando su abrazo, continuo hablando ante la atenta mirada de Akane-Cuando me entre de lo que te habían hecho, me invadió una tremenda ira, fui a buscarlas, lo intentaron negar, recuerda que la sangre me hervía por dentro… recuerdo que tuve ganas de golpearlas, de verdad quise golpearlas, pero cuando las mire a los ojos vi…. Miedo, vi pánico, yo-un suspiró-¡Me tenían miedo, Akane! ¡Ellas…- se detuvo cuando sintió la mano de Akane recorrer su mejilla con dulzura, mientras le sonreía así como solo ella sabía sonreír ¿¡Cómo! ¿Cómo podía ella tratarlo de esa manera cuando él le había confesado que había sentido deseos de golpear a una mujer?

-Ranma-murmuro la chica de manera maternal y comprensiva- Ranma, no te pongas así, está bien, todos hemos sentido deseos de hace "algo" que prometimos jamás hacer o que deseamos jamás hacer, que va contra nuestros valores, de descargar nuestra ira de una u otra manera.-Ranma la observa atento-¡Pero tú! Ranma, Tú fuiste capaz de controlarte, tú te detuviste, escuchaste tu consciencia y paraste, y eso Ranma, es lo que me siento muy orgullosa.

¡Dios! ¡Como amaba a esta mujer! Ella que lo apoyaba en todo, que estaba allí siempre para él, la adoraba con toda su alma.

Se sumergieron en un cálido abrazo, lleno de ternura y amor, Ranma enterró su cabeza en el cuello de la muchacha aspirando su olor a lavanda.

-Gracias, Akane-musitó-Gracias por siempre estar apoyándome

La muchacha sonrió levemente y musitó:-De nada, sabes que siempre estaré ahí para ti.

Unos segundos más juntos y finalmente Ranma se separo un poco semi sonriente:

-Tampoco debes preocuparte, según lo que me dijo Nabiki, Kodachi se fue a Estados Unidos con su padre ya que su "honor quedo roto" y también que encontró a otro amor, pobre de aquel del que se haya obsesionado la loca esta vez-rió- y Shampoo se fue a China para casarse con Mut-su puesto que mi rechazo también echo su honor por el piso… Así que no debes preocuparte- y antes de darse cuenta ya estaba besando su frente con dulzura y volvió a reir, ambos rieron.

Unos minutos de silencio, hasta que la muchacha habló sonriendo de manera picara:

-Así que… ¿Lo que más te gusta de mi es mi sonrisa?

Ranma se sorprendió un poco y luego sonriente echó la cabeza hacia atrás y miro el techo:

-Mi color favorito es el café- le dijo, pero sin dejar de mirar el techo, el rostro de Akane se descolocó por completo ¿Qué cosa?- ¿Sabes por qué?

-Oye pero que tiene que ver eso con…

Tus ojos-le dijo mirándola con dulzura y luego deposito un beso en sus labios dulce y tierno, lleno de amor, se separaron él la abrazo y musitó solo para ella-Lo que más me gusta de ti… son tu sonrisa… y tus ojos.

_**Notas Finales:**_

_Nyan~~~n.n Al fin termine el Capi alternativo! Va para todos ustedes que me apoyaron los adoro con toda mi alma de verdad :'D Enserio este va con todo mi cariño nada que cometar todo va a ustedes su opinión : ) Nyan! Ojala les guste _

_39 Reviews! Aww soy tan pero tan feliz! *o* y el capi pasado tuvo 11 nyan me puse a saltar c: muchas gracias a los que me leyeron y me dejaron reviews a los que no también n.n:_

_Sakusa, adriiluu, luniitaturksa, Ignacio borda, 97pupi, xLittleRed(Mi pequeña mangosta), Tieve, eleniak, DULCECITO311 y Jorgelina-san n.n _

_Nyan respecto al próximo capitulo (el epilogo del primer final)le tengo algo con Ucchan si llegamos a los 50 R&R y es más les dare lo mejor en el epilogo alternativo ;)_

_Besitos SAYONARA!_


	7. Epílogo: Estoy Aquí

"**Eres parte de mi corazón"**

¡Konichiwa gente hermosa! Aquí el epílogo de "Eres parte de mi corazón" espero que estén ansiosos, todo lo hablamos (leemos xD) abajo n.n ¡Al grano!

**Disclaimer**

Los personajes no me pertenecen (lastima) son sino de nuestra querida Rumiko Takahashi que nunca me termino el anime y ahora con mi imaginación me dedico a escribir lo que siempre quise que pasase. Hago esto sin fines de lucro.

_**Epilogo: "Estoy aquí"**_

_Si un día te llego a perder, mi alma morirá y mi vida se apagará con el último rayo de sol del atardecer._

_**O-O-O-O-O-O**_

Eran las 8 de la mañana y la vida comenzaba en el Dôjô Tendo. Kasumi y Nodoka preparaban el desayuno. Genma y Soun jugaban Shogi. Nabiki acababa de salir en dirección a la universidad. Ranma se encontraba en el Dôjô practicando algunas Katas más complicadas que las anteriormente realizadas, pronto comenzarían las clases.

Ya habían pasado 5 años desde la muerte de Akane, y las cosas no cambiaba, pero a la vez todo era diferente: Shampoo se había escapado a China junto con Mousse su nuevo prometido y Ko-long. Kodachi fue encerrada en un hospital psiquiátrico y Kuno fue a la Universidad en los , escaparon, la única que se quedo en Japón por voluntad propia fue Ukyo, que recibió 3 años de cárcel…

Actualmente ella se encontraba casa, con Ryoga. Ambos mantienen el local de Okonomiyakis en funcionamiento, con mucho éxito.

Ranma no perdono a Ukyo hasta el cuarto año luego de la muerte de Akane, debido a que luego de llorar en su regazo, se dio cuenta de su error, y que la mujer a la que consideraba a su amiga, la mujer que había sido lo suficientemente cínica como para llegar y consolarlo, era una asesina, o al menos una cómplice. Ahora no la odiaba, pero a estas alturas de la vida ya nadie era para él alguien de confianza.

Después de la muerte de la menor de las Tendo, luego de sufrir, llorar, sentir el dolor de la perdida, poco a poco la vida volvió a la normalidad, aunque ahora era todo más sombrío, rara vez se veía a los Tendo-Saotome sonreír incluso Kasumi, que seguía tan tierna y dulce como siempre pero sus sonrisas, eran fingidas. Nabiki seguía con sus negocios, pero ya no los disfrutaba como antes. Genma se había vuelto más serio, Nodoka más callada, Soun ya no lloraba como si sus lágrimas se hubieran gastado, Happosai iba y venía, pasaba de viaje, sabía que nadie estaba de ánimo para sus bromas y cacería y él se sentía muy dolido también.

Pero Ranma, él era quién más sufría. Luego del incidente su corazón murió, para no volver a renacer. Los ojos azules perdieron su brillo y se volvieron opacos, ya no sonreía no bromeaba. Él solamente se encerraba en su cuarto y nadie sabía lo que allí pasaba. Cada día luego de las clases que el administraba, o del almuerzo, caminaba al cementerio de Nerima y pasaba allí horas… y horas.

El chico hacía clases los viernes, los sábados y domingos, hoy era jueves, último día libre. Debía de aprovechar.

Terminaron de desayunar y como era costumbre el muchacho partió a su habitación y se encerró. Para ninguno de los presentes aquello fue novedad.

La casa se quedo en su habitual silencio, nadie hablaba, ni peleaba, todo en una calma absoluta y sombría.

Ranma estaba en su cuarto, echado sobre el futon con los ojos cerrados. Todos sabían que él aún no se recuperaba de la muerte de Akane… y aunque a muchos les pareciera patético, el dejar atrás a la persona que amaste, amas y juraste amar por siempre, es difícil, en especial cuando el sentimiento es puro y sin malas intenciones. Porque lo único que Ranma quería era casarse con ella, formar una familia y estar a su lado siempre… o al menos hasta que el amor de Akane se acabase, por que el de él… jamás acabaría.

Muchas chicas habían intentado algo con él, las hermanas de sus alumnos, las compañeras de Nabiki, etc. Pero é las había rechazado absolutamente a todas. Nabiki y Kasumi, preocupadas, insistían en que Ranma debía comenzar de cero, pero simplemente… no podía hacerlo.

Dio la hora para el almuerzo y a los pocos minutos se escucho a Kasumi, llamando a todos a almorzar. Ranma salió del letargo en el que estaba sumergido y se levantó de un salto bajando a comer.

El almuerzo era más diferente, hablaban ahora, a veces sonreían por las bromas inocentes que Nodoka soltaba, en esos momentos la familia se volvía mucho más unida sin duda.

-¿Cómo van las clases, Ranma?-preguntó Soun dirigiéndose al muchacho.

-Bien-contestó el muchacho y comió-Van bastante bien, los muchachos se esfuerzan bastante y los más pequeños son los que más desean aprender.

-¡Ay! ¡Que lindo!-murmuró Kasumi.

-Seguramente los niños son muy amables y esforzados, luego ire a aecharles un vistazo.

-Claro, mamá… Cuando Quieras.

Pasaron unos minutos y Ranma terminó de almorzar, agradeció la comida, pidió permiso y se levantó.

Eran las 3pm y Ranma iba saliendo del Dôjô Tendo. Con su camisa anaranjada y unos pantalones azules, el muchacho fue recorriendo las calles de Nerima con un rumbo fijado.

Mucha gente lo vio, pero nadie alzó la mano para saludarlo, sabían que él no correspondería al gesto por ir demasiado metido en sus pensamientos, muchos lo comprendían, otros lo encontraban ridículo. Pero a él no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Por fin llegó al cementerio, ingresó a este y comenzó a caminar desolado por entre las tumbas, hasta detenerse frente a dos ya conocidas tumbas para él. Ambas con el apellido Tendo grabado en la piedra.

Se arrodillo frente a la primera, hizo una oración corta, pero con el corazón, roció la tumba con agua… Y luego dirigió su vista a las flores marchitas:

-Sra. Tendo, prometo mañana traerle flores…

Luego procedió a observar las segunda tumba y un suspiró se escapó de sus labios, se arrodilló también frente a esta y rezó una pequeña oración del ser amado. Roció también la tumba y dirigió su mirada a las flores, estaban frescas, ayer las trajo.

Se quedo de rodillas, con la cabeza gacha y luego de un suspiro lastimero acerco sus dedos a la tumba para recorrer con ellos el nombre de la chica tallado en la piedra. Se mordió un labio, se aguanto las ganas de llorar y comenzó, era lo que hacía siempre antes de comenzar a hablar con ella:

-Akane-tomó aire y cerró el puño que mantenía pegado a la tumba-L-la… la verdad no tengo mucho que contarte, hoy… en el almuerzo tu padre me preguntó cómo iban las clases… van fantásticas… los chicos son muy simpáticos, tú te llevabas excelente con ellos, los muchachos te caerían excelente, creo que hasta serías mejor maestra que yo. –Soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza, dejando el ego de lado para satisfacer a su difunta prometida- Pero fuera de eso todo sigue igual… sombrío, monótono… Akane desde que te fuiste todo es diferente-hizo una pausa y respiró profundamente antes de comenzar a hablar nuevamente- Te necesitamos Akane ¿Sabes? Desde que te fuiste, pareciera que todo el mundo se volviera oscuro, le faltas tú. Akane… Me haces falta a mi…

_~Akane… No sé que como he podido vivir todos estos años si no es a tu lado, me siento vacio… Akane dejaste un hueco en mí que no se puede llenar con nada, a veces sueño que estás conmigo…que me abrazas… que me besas, Sueño que nunca te alejas y que te casaste conmigo, que formamos una familia, no sabes lo mucho que deseo que ese sueño se vuelva realidad… luego despierto y me doy cuenta de la realidad… de la pesadilla que vivo, me despierto y me doy cuenta de que tu te fuiste y me quede completamente solo._

Ranma tomó aire y finalmente apoyó su cabeza en la tumba.

Se quedo allí, junto a su tumba, respirando lentamente. Aún le hacía mucho daño el saber que ella era ahora un puñado de cenizas enterradas bajo aquella tumba.

El viento sopló balanceando a su ritmo las flores, el césped y los cabellos del muchacho. Las hojas secas que rodeaban el cementerio se alzaron y envolvieron al muchacho.

Ranma sintió una mano posada en su espalda, se sentía como un espectro, pensó que era una imaginación suya, pero se sentía demasiado real. El viento volvió a soplar, un silbido y una voz viajo con él. El chico sintió en su oído esto, la escucho y se paralizó:

-Estoy aquí... y todo estará bien-giró la cabeza con brusquedad y durante unos segundos alcanzó a verla de nuevo, su sonrisa comprensiva presente, sus ojos hermosos como siempre, con el vestido de escuela como un sueño, un buen sueño uno que quería que se volviera realidad... pero sabía que esto no era un sueño... Ella había venido y lo quería tranquilizar... después de cinco años pudo verla nuevamente, sintió sus ojos humedecerse. Pestañeo y ella ya había desaparecido, pero creía sentirla todavía, que ella continuaba presente en el aire... Él sabía que estaba allí, que continuaba a su lado ¿Como no lo había pensado antes?

Ahora tenía la certeza de que seguiría sufriendo por no poder estar junto a ella cuerpo a cuerpo, pero saber que aún después de todo ella seguía junto a él, le daba energías, debía seguir viviendo por ella.

Las lágrimas siguieron recorriendo su rostro en absoluto silencio...

5 años después...

_Se escuchaba una armoniosa carcajada, el chico no sabía donde estaba. Todo parecía ser blanco y resplandecía. Caminaba confundido, perdido sin poder interpretar donde se encontraba._

_Entonces todo comenzó a aclararse, pudo ver salir de entre la potente luz que lo cegaba una figura... Ataviada con un hermosos vestido blanco y un cinturón celeste marcando su diminuta cintura, su cabello sujetado con unos pequeños broches, y su rostro tan hermosos como siempre. En sus labios se dibujaba una enorme sonrisa y sus ojos brillaban:_

_-¿¡Que esperas, Ranma! ¡Ven!-dijo ella riendo aún, a la vez que le extendía la mano._

_Se sorprendió de verla allí, sana y "viva", pero sus deseos eran ordenes y extendió su mano también para tomar la de ella, suave y tersa. _

_-¿Akane?...¿¡Esto es un sueño!-preguntó de manera entre-cortada, sin poder creérselo del todo._

_-¡Claro que no, Ranma!-dijo ella mientras le daba un ligero apretón a su mano-Si tu quieres que sea real lo será..._

_El muchacho la observó incrédulo, pero luego cuando ella comenzó a caminar el sin dudas la siguió... No era la primera vez que soñaba con ella, pero siempre que la peli-azul aparecía en sus sueños, era con recuerdos, ella venía y con ella los mejores recuerdos de ambos. Y esta situación por supuesto que no era un recuerdo. Pero... ¿Por qué no dejarse llevar? _

_-¿Akane?-dijo con la cabeza gacha_

_-¿Que sucede Ranma?-preguntó ella mientras se giraba de un salto para observarlo._

_-No te vayas, por favor...-fue un débil susurro lo que se escapo de sus labios._

_Sintió entonces los brazos de la muchacha rodear su cuerpo:-¡Ay! Ranma-musitó ella en su oído- Hace tiempo te dije... Que estoy aquí, y que todo va a estar bien._

_-Pero te necesito-le contestó el mientras la apretaba más contra si mismo._

_La chica de cabellos azulados suspiró, toma nuevamente la mano del chico a la vez que se separaba de él.. le sonrió y acarició su mejilla con la mano que le quedaba libre: -Entonces ven conmigo._

_-¿A dónde?_

_-A ser felices ¿No quieres venir?_

_-Iré contigo...-se acercó a ella y sin saber porque beso su frente-Iré contigo a cualquier parte, lo juro, Akane_

_Y Comenzaron a caminar tomados de la mano, con una sonrisa en su rostro, de una u otra manera su destino era estar juntos... Por siempre._

Kasumi anunció la comida y toda la familia bajo menos una persona, se preocupo y subió las escaleras hasta llegar la habitación del chico. Golpeó y no recibió respuesta, por lo que abrió la puerta. Lo encontró echadoen el futon, con una pequeñísima sonrisa en su rostro, tanto así que no sabía si fuera real. Lo llamó y el no dio signos de moverse. El corazón de la mayor de los Tendo se detuvo, se arrodilló al lado del muchacho lo sacudió, lo llamó y el no respondía.

-¡Oh! ¡Por Dios!-sus ojos se inundaron el lágrimas-¡Ranma!-salió corriendo a informar a la familia.

Él no estaba, se había ido. Pero estaba con ella y no podía ser más feliz.

_**Notas Finales:**_

_¡Hola! A Todo el mundo _

_No puedo creerlo._. Mate a Ranma ¡No me asesinen por favor! . La verdad me costó un tantito escribir esto pero luego se me vinieron las ideas pronto y salió rápido c: me gusto y me esforcé (aunque creo que le falta algo… no sé que es.-.) Ahora la escena de la tumba nació de un fan art hecho por mi T_T Me dio penita cuando lo dibuje, .-. no puedo dejar el URL pero pasense por mi perfil donde estara colgado si se les da curiosidad saber cual es._

No es la verdadera escena puesto que cuando lo escribir le hice unos cuantos arreglos. En fin.

_Casi lloro cuando lo escribí, no se como que me bajo la tristeza t_t me cortare las venas con una gomita. Nyan *o* bueno ahora la parte genialosa (así como somos todos) 48 REVIEWS *-* me puse a saltar a una pierna jeje Muchas, muchac muchitas gracias por sus comentarios que me alegran tanto, bailare._

_1 capítulo más y se acaba:'D que penita! Pero a la vez que lindo…_

_Bueno, les mando mis saludos y besos, dejen R&R y los amare de por vida :D_

_~Los invito a pasarse por "Calor, Mucho calor" el fanfic que escribo con xLittleRed n.n _

_Sayonara: Neko-chan120_


	8. Epílogo Alterno: Siempre

"**Eres parte de mi corazón"**

¡Konichiwa gente hermosa! Aquí el epílogo alternativo de "Eres parte de mi corazón" espero que estén ansiosos, todo lo hablamos (leemos xD) abajo n.n ¡Al grano!

**Disclaimer**

Los personajes no me pertenecen (lastima) son sino de nuestra querida Rumiko Takahashi que nunca me termino el anime y ahora con mi imaginación me dedico a escribir lo que siempre quise que pasase. Hago esto sin fines de lucro.

_**Epilogo: "Siempre"**_

_Suerte que estás aquí conmigo, por que si no perdería la cordura, suerte que estas aquí conmigo, tranquila que te haré feliz. _

_**O-O-O-O-O-O**_

**Dôjô Tendo; 8 am**

Nabiki Tendo, ataviada con un vestido informal pero que a la vez le daba un toque elegante, bajo las escaleras y observó como la familia iba de un lado a otro. Soun Tratando de no lloriquear antes de tiempo. Nodoka revisando que todo estuviera apagado y desenchufado. Kasumi arreglando bien la corbata de Tío Genma…

-¡Nabiki! –Dijo Nodoka al fijarse de que la chica ya estaba en pie- ¿Y los chicos?

La peli-corto se encogió de hombros y paso de largo para finalmente agregar:

-Ya bajan tía, Akane deteste llegar tarde-Nabiki sonrió de manera traviesa y le guiño un ojo ante la mirada incrédula de la madre de su cuñado.

La chica de cabellos azulados abrió lentamente los ojos cuando sintió los rayos del sol golpear su delicado rostro. Pestañeó lentamente un par de veces intentando despejase y luego bostezó de manera débil. Suponía que era ya hora de levantarse, llevó una mano a sus ojos y se los restregó quitándose las lagañas y alejando el sueño. Finalmente cuando logró tomar fuerzas para levantarse, sintió un peso en su estomago y cintura. Bajo la mirada y allí estaba él:

Durmiendo pacíficamente, con una tierna expresión en el rostro y la respiración acompasada, se encontraba Ranma. Con un brazo por la cintura de Akane, con el otro ocupándolo como almohada y soñando en el cuello de la chica. Pronto ella se dio cuenta de lo cercano que sentía su respirar.

La muchacha sonrió con infinita dulzura, lentamente acercó su mano a la cabeza del durmiente y acarició sus cabellos azabaches. Decidió cerrar los ojos y dormir un poco más entre los brazos de su prometido. Se sentía tan bien.

Akane aún con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, comenzó a girarse lentamente para sumergirse nuevamente en un sueño profundo. Y cuando estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos se sorprendió de ver algo: El reloj y la hora que marcaba.

-¡Oh! ¡Mierda, se hace tarde!-chilló la muchacha mientras corría las mantas del futon con fuerza, alejando también al artista marcial.

Ranma abrió los ojos a medias cuando extrañó a la muchacha a su lado, palpó el lado vacío del futon a tientas y despertó por completo una vez que se dio cuenta que ella había desaparecido. Reviso su habitación con la vista hasta que la encontró:

Llevando completamente desarreglada la camisa roja de su prometido, para tapar su desnudez, Akane se paseaba por toda la habitación recogiendo prendas.

-Demonios-la escuchó mascullar mientras tomaba entre sus manos unos jeans.

Entonces ella dirigió una mirada fugaz al futon donde lo encontró despierto-¡Ranma, levántate!- chilló ella, acercándose a donde reposaba el muchacho.

Ranma simplemente sonrió, en un veloz movimiento tomo el brazo de la muchacha y la atrajo, haciéndola caer sobre si mismo. No permitió que ella se quejara y selló sus labios con un beso, de manera que ella no se pudiera negar a corresponderle, así como el sabía.

Dios, como la quería. Ya van seis años desde el incidente con las muchacha, él ya había declarado su amor en el hospital, ella también y las cosas no podían ir mejor.

Obviamente las cosas con los demás "pretendientes" habían sido aclaradas, Kuno seguía con sus Show, pero nada de que preocuparse mientras Ryoga ya sabiendo camino sin ningún plan, dejando que lo guiase el destino, y acabo en el restaurante de Ukyo.

También aclararon las cosas con la familia, diciendo que no estaban listos para casarse, mandando abajo La ilusiones de Genma y Soun, la familia sabía que estaban juntos, pero no tenían ni la menor idea de que se visitaban por las noches, por que entonces ambos sabían que no importaba su opinión y terminarían casados.

En fin. Volviendo al cuarto del muchacho, donde el la seguía besando y ella correspondía… a medias. _"Concéntrate" _Con toda su fuerza de voluntad, Akane se separo del chico.

-Levántate-exigió colocando sus brazos a cada lado de la cabeza del artista marcial.

Ranma, flojo así como es él, soltó un suspiro y se quejó con un gemido, lentamente alzó la cabeza para besar delicadamente la mejilla de la chica.

-Pero Akane, tengo sueño, Durmamos un poco más…

-No, Ranma-le contestó ella negando con la cabeza.

-¿Y por que no?-e dijo él repitiendo su antigua acción.

Akane lo alejó de su rostro y lo recostó poniendo una mano en su pecho-Porque…- le dio un pequeño beso en los labios-Hoy nos titulamos-se levantó, recogió sus cosas y se fue.

Ranma observó la puerta por donde su prometida había desaparecido, soltó un suspiro y luego unos segundos después se levantó.

-Ay, que emoción-musitó dulcemente Kasumi.

Toda la familia se encontraba ubicada en una hilera de asientos juntos a otras familias que habían venido a ver a sus hijos egresados en Educación física. Se podía ver a Akane con un vestido azul debajo de la toga y con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Todos los alumnos llevaban la típica toga y el birrete de graduación, se encargaron de hacer la ceremonia prefecta. Bueno por otro lado se podía ver a Ranma sonrojado y también nervioso.

Ya habían terminado de cantar los himnos y ahora el Decano de la facultad estaba dirigiendo algunas palabras, se escucharon fuertes aplausos que indicaron el final del discurso.

Entonces llegó el momento de anunciarlos títulos, lo más esperado.

-Ayuzawa Aiko

Una muchacha de cabellos verde agua se levantó y se acercó al pequeño escenario. Recibió su titulo de "Profesora de Educación física" también su embestidura, el entregaron el micrófono para que digiera una palabras. Agradecimientos a su madre, a su padre, a su hermano y a la mejor amiga. Los sollozos de su madre, los aplausos de la amiga y los silbidos de parte del padre y el hermano.

Así siguieron el resto de los alumnos, hasta que finalmente solo faltaban cuatro:

-Saotome Ranma

El muchacho se puso rojo y finalmente subió al escenario, recibió su título y le colocaron la embestidura. Le entregaron el micrófono, lo recibió un tanto tembloroso, tomó una bocanada de aire, se llenó de seguridad y habló:

-Quiero agradecer a mi madre Nodoka, por su apoyo incondicional. A mi padre por ayudarme… ehm… a su manera-se escucharon las leves carcajadas de la familia-A Ryoga y Ukyo mis amigos, por que se que puedo contar con ellos- en el fondo del lugar se podía ver a dichos chicos sonrientes y abrazados- A la familia Tendo por alojarnos y bueno, por soportarme-nuevamente leves carcajadas-Pero a una persona en especial…-y aquí fue cuando nuevamente las mejillas de Ranma se tornaron de un poderoso color carmín.- A-Akane ¿Puedes subir?-todo el mundo dirigió una mirada a la muchacha de cabellos azulados la cual entre atónita y feliz subió al escenario. Nadie se quejó si después de todo, a ella le tocaba luego de que Ranma recibiera "el cartón".

Una vez estuvieron frente a frente en el escenario ubicado en el centro del salón del hotel que el alumnado arrendó. Se pudo observar a Akane con la duda palpable en el rostro y Ranma representando el nerviosismo. Este luego de tomar aire, comenzó a hablar:

-A-Akane, todos saben que estamos comprometidos…-se escucharon los silbidos y algunas exclamaciones- por decisión de nuestros padres-el muchacho guardo silencio a lo que Akane asintió y le instó a continuar con una sonrisa- Pu-pues bien-a medida que hablaba el artista marcial acercaba su mano al bolsillo de la chaqueta-Quiero romper ese compromiso-un silencio fúnebre se instauró en la sala del hotel y de los labios de la muchacha en shock se escapó un "¿Qué?" pero antes de que cualquiera alcanzara a despertar de su ensoñación y reaccionar…

Se pudo ver a Ranma arrodillado con una cajita entre sus manos, la cual contenía un pequeño y humilde, pero realmente hermoso, anillo de compromiso- Y Quiero… y quiero pedirte que seas mi prometida, mi esposa, por voluntad propia.

Los ojos de la muchacha se llenaron de lágrimas a la vez que su corazón latía rápidamente y su cerebro trataba de procesar la información. Ranma se asustó al ver la expresión que se formaba en el rostro de la muchacha y pensó que quizás la idea de Ukyo de ser romántico, de tener el valor de pedírselo frente a todo el mundo, fue mala idea, quizás ella no quería…

No alcanzó a abrir la boca ni a pronunciar palabra cuando sintió los dulces y cálidos labios de su prometida sobre los suyos. Sintió las manos de ella acariciar su cuello y también intentando que alzara más la cabeza al estar el arrodillado, este beso fue distinto, fue mágico…

Segundos después que a ellos le parecieron tenernos, el beso acabó. Y Akane seguía llorando pero con una sonrisa en el rostro, una sonrisa de absoluta felicidad. El muchacho la miró a los ojos esperando una respuesta afirmativa:-¿Y te casas conmigo?-murmuró…

Ella se limitó a asentir, primero una vez y luego muchas veces de manera veloz hasta que, sin importarle ni un comino que su voz sonara rota y que sus lágrimas cayeran con más fuerza, murmuró:

-Si-un poco más fuerte-Si- y finalmente un gritó-¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Por Dios, Si!

Ranma sonrió y creyó que su corazón iba a explotar de la felicidad que lo embargaba, sonrió a la vez que Akane estiraba su mano, él le colocó el anillo con delicadeza y cuando acabo no dejo que ella lo contemplara si no que se levantó de un salto y la abrazó con fuerza, la levantó del suelo y giró con ella. Los silbidos se escucharon de fondo, los gritos y chillidos, los llantos de la familia Saotome Tendo, las felicitaciones, pero para ellos solo existían ellos dos.

La chica que llamaba al frente era íntima amiga de la familia Saotome y Ranma habló con ella sobre lo que tenía planeado, por supuesto ella aceptó y todo se pudo realizar con facilidad. Si bien otras declaraciones alrededor del mundo habían llamado más la atención y que se sabe, el acto de Ranma al provenir de él, con su dulzura que según él no posee, con su ternura, resultó la petición de matrimonio más hermosa jamás existente, la novia ahora era la más feliz, sintió que su corazón iba a detenerse ¡Dios! Cuanto lo amaba… cuanto disfrutaba estar a su lado, cuanto deseaba estar con el para siempre y por siempre, por lo que le quedaba de vida.

Así terminó la graduación. Luego fueron al comedor principal donde cada familia recibió su mesa para poder conversar. Cada quien conversaba con cada quien, Nodoka con Kasumi y Nabiki, Soun y Genma, Ryoga con Ranma uno ligeramente más sonrojado que el otro, a la vez que sus respectivas novias, Ukyo y Akane, comentaban el recién adquirido anillo de compromiso de una de ellas, con la felicidad propia de las mujeres que conversaban sobre estos temas en especial si una acababa de comprometerse, en este caso "re-comprometerse".

Entonces Nodoka con una cuchara golpeo con delicadeza su copa:, llamando la atención de los presentes en la mesa y luego habló con una sonrisa:

-Quiero hacer un brindis por mi hijo y por Akane, a la cual también considero como mi propia hija, por que se han licenciado en Educación física, ambos que algo disfrutan, por haberse esforzado tanto en este largo camino y, y… Por que al fin, ambos están juntos por voluntad propia… Akane por favor cuida mucho de mi Ranma.

-Salud-se chocaron las copas, Nabiki también pidió un brindis y Kasumi y así el resto de la familia. Hasta que llegó el turno de Akane.

-Bueno yo, ehm… quiero hacer un brindis por que por fin recibí mi cartón, por toda mi familia que siempre ha apoyado y mis amigos obviamente, que sin ustedes no estaría aquí… y también por Ranma, por que lo quiero mucho-un adorable sonrojo se instaló en las mejillas de la muchacha y él sonrió a la vez que la abrazaba por los hombros y que con la otra levantaba su copa:

-Yo por que… no se como he conseguido el cartón-risas- por todos ustedes y en especial por mi ahora más que nunca prometida…-se acercó a su oído y susurró solo para ella-Te amo.

Brindaron y se divirtieron el resto de la noche, entre conversaciones bailes y risas, ahora todo era perfecto.

_3 años después, 2am, Dôjô Tendo._

La oscuridad embargaba todo el hogar Tendo al igual que un profundo silencio. Todos estaban durmiendo pacíficamente, excepto una persona.

Se podía ver a Ranma, ya todo un hombre, con los músculos completamente bien formados, alto con su cabello tomado en una coleta baja, con algunos rastros de barba en su mentón, con aquellos ojos azules ya más maduros, él allí apoyado en la puerta que daba al estanque, observando la luna. Pensando.

-¿Ranma?-murmuró Akane, soñolienta, se acercaba a su esposo por detrás mientras se restregaba un ojo. Llevaba una de las camisas del chico y unas pantaletas. El artista marcial se volteó al escuchar la voz de ella. -¿Qué haces?

-No podía dormir-fue la única respuesta que le dio y luego volvió a observar las estrellas.

La chica se despertó casi por completo al escuchar ese comentario y se acercó para tomar la mano de él chica con la suya, a la vez que lo miraba con un poco de preocupación:

-¿Otra vez aquella pesadilla?-murmuró mientras se acercaba cada vez un poquito más. Ranma no dijo nada, simplemente soltó su mano de la de ella y la atrajo por los hombros. Akane sonrió solamente un poco al seguir preocupada, pero aún así lo abrazo por la cintura.

Se observaron durante un largo rato y Akane frunció los labios y nuevamente solo con su mirada insistió, Ranma no se pudo resistir y asintió:

-Si-silencio-Es inevitable que no me atormente cada cierto tiempo, el miedo a perderte, a que te alejes de mi, siempre seguirá latente.

-Pero no me vas a perder-se apresuro a decir ella-Ya te lo he dicho, No me aleje de ti ni en Jusenkyo ni aquella vez con las chicas, las dos veces me quede a tu lado, y ni crea que te vas a deshacer de mi.

El muchacho sonrió a medias y se acercó para besarla cabeza de su esposa, demonios si Akane era diminuta, era muy tierna. No se podía imaginar una vida sin ella.

-Lo se, pero entiende que…-pronto su voz se volvió torturada…

-¡Pero nada! ¡Ranma!-la chica se alejó de él de un empujón ante la desconcertada murada del chico y luego con el ceño fruncido volvió a hablar.- ¡Entiende que jamás! ¡Repito jamás! ¡Te dejaremos solo!¡No nos iremos! ¡Vamos a quedarnos siempre a tu lado!

En el rostro de Ranma se formo un poema, una cara de incredulidad y sorpresa -¿Va-vamos?-murmuró con dificultad.

Akane abrió los ojos sorprendida de que se le haya escapado y luego se sonrojo y bajo la mirada, mirando el piso y luego a Ranma, al piso y luego a Ranma, hasta que finalmente habló:

-Aww~~ Bueno… yo… Ranma estoy… yo-no sabía como decirlo, le resultaba un poco difícil así que una frase tierna y suave se escapó de sus labios-Pues… habrá un pequeño Ranma-sonrió-Estoy embarazada…

Ranma creyó que su corazón se iba detener, abrió sus ojos como platos y sintió algo muy extraño en su interior, sin proponérselo una leve sonrisa se instaló en su rostro.

-D-de… ¿De verdad? A-Akane tu- no pudo continuar y Akane se limitó a regalarle una hermosa y tímida sonrisita.

Entonces ella se sintió levantada del suelo con los brazos de su esposo a su alrededor, abrazándola con cariño, amor y protección, mientras unía sus labios, se sentía tan feliz, se sentía completo, la quería… es más la amaba, a ella y a la criatura que llevaba dentro, un hijo ¡Un hijo de él! No podía ser más feliz.

Se pudieron escuchar las risas de la chica y de él, que ahora la abrazaba por la cintura: -¿¡Cuando planeabas decírmelo!

-Mañana-musitó un poco tímida, Ranma frunció el ceño-¿Estas enojado?-preguntó con ternura y los labios fruncidos, sus ojitos brillaban.

Ranma sonrió y se acercó a ella , la besó en la frente con cariño infinito y negó con la cabeza:-No podría ser más feliz…¿Van a estar conmigo…?

-Siempre… tú, yo y Kenji por siempre… -musitó abrazándolo también. Ranma tenía razón no podían ser más felices.

_**Notas Finales:**_

_¡Hola! No puedo creerlo ._. por si e terminado esta historia completa con ambos epílogos, quiero agradecer eternamente todo el apoyo que me han brindado :'D son los mejores enserio los adoro con toda mi alma queridos lectores… Prometo recompensarlos con nuevas historias *-*_

_Capitulo: Bueno el capitulo me quedo un tanto OOC pero no me importo ._. siempre quise que esto sucediera y aun así espero que todos lo hayan disfrutado. No tengo absolutamente nada más que decir de esto, todo a ustedes._

_Muchas gracias a: 97pupi, xLittleRed, Ignacio Borda, Jorgi san, heyenth, DULCECITO311, Mitzu Akari, Charlii y Sakura. Tambien a aquellos que solamente leeen, tambien a los que me colocaron en favoritos y en alerta n.n se le agradece. Un especial para Xime-chan, para Karli-chan, Caata Onee-chan, Mari Onee-chan y Eli-sempai *-*_

_Besos enormes los amo ¡Adios!_


End file.
